Black Dragon Emperor - Kokuryuutei
by MasterArkain
Summary: Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih, dua Naga Langit yang ditakdirkan saling bertempur. Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi bila ada seekor Naga Langit baru? Dan apakah yang terjadi bila Naga Langit baru itu bersemayam di Sacred Gear seorang iblis dengan Raja yang berstatus Iblis Tingkat Rendah? Ikutilah kisahnya!
1. Aku ingin mencoba menjadi iblis!

**Black Dragon Emperor - Kokuryuutei**

**Summary : Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih, dua Naga Langit yang ditakdirkan saling bertempur. Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi bila ada seekor Naga Langit baru? Dan apakah yang terjadi bila Naga Langit baru itu bersemayam di Sacred Gear seorang iblis dengan Raja yang berstatus Iblis Tingkat Rendah? Ikutilah kisahnya!**

**Pairing : OC x ?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan ceritanya bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya OC dan mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda meskipun nanti nyambung sama canon sedikit**

**Chapter 1 : Aku ingin mencoba menjadi iblis!**

Akademi Kuoh, sekolah swasta yang lumayan megah dan dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan yang sekarang menjadi sekolah terbuka bagi semua orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dikarenakan dulunya sekolah khusus perempuan, jumlah siswa laki-laki disini sangat sedikit, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Aku bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh, yah… teman-temanku dari SMP juga ikut bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh, Itu yang membuatku kaget! Termasuk Reinz, dia juga ikut bersekolah di Kuoh! Kudengar dia masuk ke Kuoh karena dia ingin bersama-sama dengan kami lagi, dia dulu sering pindah-pindah sekolah soalnya. Yah, wajar saja dia ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan aku dan yang lainnya. Lebih enak begitu, karena biasanya kalau masuk ke sekolah baru, aku kadang grogi karena tidak mengenal orang-orang disekitarku. Tapi, aku sudah di sekolah ini selama 2 bulan dan aku mendapat teman baru, yang bernama Hyoudo Issei. Dia orangnya asik, meskipun Shinji selalu bilang ke Issei seperti ini "Issei, jangan libatkan Renkaro. Dia itu orangnya polos, otaknya bisa teracuni olehmu yang mesum itu", atau Yuna-chan bilang begini "Issei-kun, itu tidak baik. Tidak boleh memikirkan hal seperti itu, Issei-kun", atau Reinz juga bilang begini "Issei, kalau kau mengatakan hal-hal mesum pada Renkaro. Siap-siap kuhajar kau". Yah, memang sih, Issei ini mesum sampai dia dimasukkan ke kelompok aneh yaitu Tiga Orang Mesum, anggotanya adalah… Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama.

Hari ini aku juga ke sekolah, yah… kalau tidak kesekolah, tidak enak. Karena nanti tidak bisa kumpul sama teman-teman.

"Pagi. Issei, Shinji, Kojiro dan… Yuna-chan~" sapaku pada teman-temanku

Orang-orang yang disapa pun menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang bermacam-macam…

"Owh, pagi Renkaro!"

"Pagi Renkaro"

"Pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Renkaro-kun"

Aku pun tersenyum… tapi setelah itu, aku menengok ke kanan-kiri. Mencari seseorang yang belum datang…

Shinji yang melihatku menengok ke kanan-kiri pun berkata…

"Cari siapa, Renkaro?"

Aku yang mendengar perkataan Shinji pun merespon dengan berkata…"Reinz belum datang ya?"

"Reinz?"

Aku pun mengangguk…

"Yah… palingan nanti dia akan datang, mungkin dia kesiangan"

"Owh, begitu ya"

10 menit kemudian…

Kelas sudah mulai ramai tapi kulihat Reinz belum datang juga, kemana dia ya? Apa dia sakit? Padahal kelas sudah mau dimulai… Sebaiknya aku ke rumahnya saja.

"Shinji…"panggilku pada Shinji

"Hm? Ada apa Renkaro?"

Aku pun akhirnya mengatakan ini pada Shinji…

"Bilang pada Sensei kalau aku izin menjenguk Reinz, aku khawatir dia sakit"

"Oh… baiklah, sampaikan salamku padanya juga ya"

Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi dari kelas. Kuambil HP-ku, mencoba menelponnya, siapa tahu dia mengangkatnya.

Tuuut…

Ayolah, angkat!

Tuuut… Trek!

Diangkat!

"Halo… siapa?" tanya suara seseorang yang mengangkat telpon itu

Ini dia, akhirnya diangkat juga. Baiklah… "Reinz? Ini aku, Renkaro. Apa aku boleh kerumahmu?"

"Renkaro?"

Suaranya Reinz terdengar tidak beres, terdengar sedih…

"Iya, ini aku Renkaro. Ada apa? Bolehkan aku kerumahmu?" tanyaku pada Reinz

Hening, setelah aku menanyakan itu dia diam…

"Eh… kerumahku?"

Aku pun menjawabnya…"Ya, kerumahmu. Boleh tidak?"

"…Baiklah, boleh kok"

Bagus! Akhirnya dia mengijinkannya!

"Oke, aku akan kerumahmu sekarang. Tunggu ya"

"Ya, pasti"

30 menit kemudian…

Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di rumahnya Reinz, rumahnya seperti rumahku, ukurannya normal. Yah, lupakan itu, aku harus menemuinya. Cara bicaranya tadi sangatlah aneh… bukannya aku curiga, tapi aku takut temanku dalam bahaya.

Tok-Tok

Aku pun mengetuk pintu rumah Reinz, berharap Reinz membukanya karena dia sudah mengijinkan aku kerumahnya.

"Reinz? Ini aku, Renkaro!"

Kuharap setelah aku berteriak begini, Reinz membuka pintunya.

Clek!

Dan ternyata benar! Dia membuka pintunya!

"Ah… halo Renkaro, masuklah"

Aku pun hanya mengangguk padanya, lalu aku masuk ke rumahnya dan kulihat…

!

Ada sepatu milik orang lain, 2 pasang sepatu milik 2 laki-laki dan 1 pasang sepatu milik 1 perempuan. Siapa? Apakah dia kerabatnya Reinz?

"Maaf ya mengganggumu, apa kau sakit Reinz?" tanyaku padanya sambil menghiraukan sepatu-sepatu milik orang lain itu

Dengan tersenyum, Reinz pun menjawab…"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit kok, hanya saja… ada urusan… keluarga tepatnya…" wajah Reinz kelihatan kesal dan setelah mengucapkan 'keluarga', suaranya menjadi lirih. Aku yang penasaran akan itu pun bertanya pada Reinz…

"Reinz? Ada apa?"

Reinz pun terkejut dan gelagapan karena perkataan, lalu berkata…"Y-Yah? Ada apa Renkaro?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir padanya

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, ayo masuklah. Akan kupertemukan kau dengan kerabatku, ayo" jawab Reinz sambil mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk ke ruang tamu

"…Baiklah"

Aku pun tanpa basa-basi langsung mengikuti Reinz ke ruang tamu…

Tap-Tap-Tap

Dan saat aku sudah masuk ke ruang tamu, kulihat ada 2 laki-laki berambut merah atau lebih tepatnya berambut crimson dan 1 perempuan berambut perak, 2 laki-laki itu duduk di sofa sedangkan perempuan itu berdiri.

"Ah! Maaf menganggu!" Aku pun membungkukkan badanku sebagai tanda hormat dan minta maaf karena menganggu mereka

Salah seorang laki-laki berambut crimson yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari kami semua pun berkata…"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti temannya Reinz ya? Itu wajar untuk seorang teman mengkhawatirkan temannya" ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum

"Anu, Gremory-sama-"

"Ah, tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu Reinz, kita ini keluarga kan?"

Begitu ya, mereka ini keluarga. Tapi… Gremory? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat…

"Ah maaf, Gremory-san. Tentang tawaran anda itu, saya rasa saya tidak bisa…"

Gremory-san pun agak terkejut tapi setelah itu tersenyum dan berkata pada Reinz…"Kenapa tidak bisa? Ibumu itu bagian dari keluarga Gremory, bisa dibilang kau itu adiknya Rias-tan, Sirzechs dan kakaknya Milicas kan? Apa alasanmu menolak tawaranku itu, Reinz?"

"Aku… aku ingin mengumpulkan anggota untuk keluarga dengan statusku yang sekarang"

Aku pun bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Reinz dan bertanya padanya…

"Reinz, anu, sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa?"

Reinz terkejut, itu membuatku bingung. Kenapa begitu kutanya begitu, Reinz terkejut?

"Ah… um…"

Reinz pun lalu bingung, seperti bagaimana mau menjelaskannya padaku tentang masalahnya… Melihat itu, Gremory-san pun berkata pada Reinz…"Tidak apa-apa Reinz, katakana saja padanya. Dia teman baikmu kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Gremory-san… baiklah. Renkaro, dengarkan perkataanku dan jangan kaget ya?"

Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda 'Ya'.

"Aku ini sebenarnya… Iblis" ucap Reinz sambil mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya

Pak!

"_Renkaro pasti akan menjauhiku… sialan!"_

Renkaro memperlihatkan wajah melongo dengan mulut menganga karena mendengar perkataan Reinz barusan dan berteriak…"Heeh?! Iblis?! Hebaaat! Kau hebat Reinz!" kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan mata berbinar-binar

….."Heh?"

"Kukira Iblis dan sebagainya tidak nyata, tapi kata orang dan yang ada di buku kalau iblis itu jahat. Apa kau jahat Reinz?" tanya Renkaro

"_Ugh! Inilah pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung untuk menjawabnya… apa yang harus kukatakan?"_

"Ah… um… begini"

Disaat Reinz gagap dan grogi untuk mengatakannya, Gremory-san pun berkata padaku…"Kami baik kok, Renkaro-kun"

"Heeh?!" Reinz kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, dia terkejut kalau Gremory-san mengatakan hal seperti itu

"Ooh, begitu ya? Aku percaya kalau begitu!" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol

"Eeeh? Kau percaya?"

Aku pun mengangguk pada Reinz dan berkata…"Ya, kau itu temanku dan aku tahu kalau temanku tidak akan berbohong padaku. Walaupun kau mengkhianatiku atau membohongiku, aku akan berusaha untuk percaya" ucapku sambil tersenyum ke Reinz

"Renkaro… kau…"

!

"Oh ya! Kau tadi bilang sesuatu tentang 'keluarga'mu sendiri dan 'status'mu kan?" tanyaku pada Reinz

Reinz pun menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata…"I-Iya"

"Berarti jika kau mencari anggota keluarga, anggota keluargamu haruslah iblis dan jika dia manusia atau makhluk lainnya, dia harus direinkarnasi menjadi iblis kan?"

"I-Iya…"

Aku pun bertanya lagi padanya…"Dan statusmu itu… tentang tingkat iblismu kan? Tingkat iblismu, tingkat apa? Rendah, Menengah atau Tinggi?"

"Rendah… walaupun aku kerabat Gremory, tapi aku iblis tingkat rendah"

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan!"

"Heh? Apanya?"

Aku pun tersenyum pada Reinz dan berkata…"Aku juga ingin menjadi iblis!"

….

"HEEEEEEH?!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N : Yoosh! Bagaimana kesannya? Aneh kah? Mainstream kah? Pokoknya! Utaran kesan, komentar, cacian dan makian kalian di Review!**

**Bye-Bye~**


	2. Saatnya mengumpulkan anggota keluarga!

**Black Dragon Emperor - Kokuryuutei**

**Summary : Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih, dua Naga Langit yang ditakdirkan saling bertempur. Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi bila ada seekor Naga Langit baru? Dan apakah yang terjadi bila Naga Langit baru itu bersemayam di Sacred Gear seorang iblis dengan Raja yang berstatus Iblis Tingkat Rendah? Ikutilah kisahnya!**

**Pairing : OC x ?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan ceritanya bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya OC dan mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda meskipun nanti nyambung sama canon sedikit**

**Chapter 2 : Saatnya mengumpulkan anggota keluarga!  
><strong>

Reinz POV

"HEEEEEEH?!"

Aku kaget sekali… kenapa? Karena Renkaro bilang ingin menjadi iblis? Apakah dia serius? Sebaiknya aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan agar memastikan apakah dia benar-benar serius menjadi iblis

"Renkaro… ada yang ingin kutanyakan, tidak keberatan kan kau menjawabnya?" tanyaku pada Renkaro

Renkaro pun tersenyum padaku dan berkata…"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok! Hehe!"

Aku pun menghela nafasku dan berkata padanya…"Apakah kau benar-benar serius mau menjadi iblis?"

"Ya!"

"Jika kau menjadi iblis, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa berdoa atau pun pergi mendekat ke kuil dan juga gereja. Apa kau serius?"

Renkaro pun menggaruk pipinya dan berkata padaku…"Yah, kalau untuk tidak berdoa atau semacamnya di kuil sih tidak apa-apa, tapi pasti ada kuil khusus untuk para iblis agar bisa masuk ke kuil dengan mentanda-tangani sebuah perjanjian kan? Kalau untuk gereja, itu juga sama, pasti ada semacam perjanjian agar iblis boleh masuk"

Renkaro… kau pintar sekali, padahal kau belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang itu, tapi kau bisa menyimpulkannya begitu saja…"Ya, itu benar. Jadi… kau benar-benar serius ya?"

"Ya, aku benar-benar serius! Kalau untuk membantu seorang teman, aku pasti akan melibatkan diriku walaupun harus mengorbankan apa pun!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum lebar

Renkaro… Huuh, dia itu memang begitu. Baiklah, kuambil dulu 'Evil Pieces'nya.

"Bentar ya Renkaro, aku mau ambil sesuatu dulu"

"Hm? Ya"

Drap-Drap-Drap

Aku pun pergi ke kamarku, mengambil 'Evil Pieces' yang kutaruh di kotak khusus. Biasanya 'Evil Pieces' ditaruh di lingkaran sihir, tapi karena itu sudah terlalu biasa, aku simpan saja di kotak.

Sruk-Sruk

Dimana ya, kotaknya? Perasaan aku menaruhnya disini…

10 menit kemudian…

Sruk-Sruk

Tak!

Ah! Ini dia! Untung saja ketemu, kalau tidak bisa gawat nih. Kalau tidak ketemu, aku harus minta langsung ke Ajuka Beelzebub-sama. Baiklah, aku kembali ke Renkaro.

Drap-Drap-Drap

Kulihat Renkaro, Gremory-san dan Sirzerch-san mengobrol dengan sangat akrab. Aku yang penasaran pun bertanya…"Anu… kalian bertiga langsung akrab ya? Apakah yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ah! Oh tidak kok, ini Reinz. Renkaro-kun menanyakan padaku segalanya tentang iblis, Rating Game dan lain-lain. Dia juga menanyakan silsilah dan asal-usul keluarga Gremory, ya kan, Sirzech?" tanya Gremory-san pada Sirzech-san

Sirzerch-san pun menjawabnya dengan berkata…"Ah ya Reinz-kun, aku pun juga mengatakan padanya tentang Sacred Gear termasuk asal-usul Sacred Gear dan juga Sacred Gear Longinus pembunuh Tuhan. Aku juga menceritakan tentang pedang suci Excalibur dan sebagainya. Juga tentang Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh"

Aku pun kaget… tak kusangka Renkaro menanyakan semua itu pada mereka berdua, kurasa dia memang sudah yakin untuk menjadi iblis. Aku pun menoleh ke Renkaro dan berkata…"Renkaro… kau benar-benar serius akan hal ini ya?"

"Tentu saja!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arahku

Haha… jika ini anime, pasti sudah ada tetesan keringat di belakang kepalaku…

"Yap, karena kau sudah bertanya pada Gremory-san dan Sirzech-san, kau pasti sudah tahu ini kan?" tanyaku sambil memegang Bidak Catur Raja yang merupakan 'Evil Pieces'

Renkaro pun memasang wajah 'O' dan berkata…"Ya, aku tahu. Itu 'Evil Pieces' kan? Kepingan itu dimasukan ke tubuh para anggota keluarga para Raja agar bisa dipergunakan di Rating Game, Rating Game sendiri adalah permainan yang menggunakan peraturan berdasarkan catur tapi lebih ekstrim dari catur karena ini pertarungan"

"Benar dan soal Sacred Gear, kau sudah tahu juga kan?"

Renkaro mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya, itu adalah suatu kemampuan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan atau bisa dibilang Berkat. Setiap makhluk mempunyainya dan Sacred Gear khusus yang bisa membunuh Tuhan hanya ada 13 yang disebut Longinus dan kalau kujelaskan nama-nama Sacred Gear dan yang lainnya, mulutku pasti akan pegal"

….

"Pfft! Hahahaha!" teriak Gremory-san dan Sirzech-san

Ahaha… Renkaro-Renkaro, ada-ada saja omonganmu itu. Omonganmu bisa membuat Gremory-san dan Sirzech-san tertawa, hahaha.

"..Ahaha...haha…" Aku pun berhenti tertawa dan menyeka air mata yang keluar karena habis tertawa dan kulihat Renkaro membuat muka kesal dengan mengembungkan pipinya

"Hmp! Reinz, Gremory-san dan Sirzech-san. Jangan ketawa dong, itu membuatku marah"

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf, Renkaro-kun. Habisnya omonganmu lucu sekali, haha" kata Gremory-san sambil menahan ketawa dan memegangi perutnya

Haha, maaf ya Renkaro. Habisnya itu lucu, bisa-bisa saja omonganmu itu.

"Haha… baiklah, cukup sudah tertawanya. Akan kuambil dulu semua Bidaknya" Aku pun mengeluarkan semua Bidak-Bidak Catur atau 'Evil Pieces' yang kumiliki.

Aku punya… 2 Benteng, 2 Uskup, 2 Kuda, 8 Pion, 1 Ratu dan 1 Raja. Sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Renkaro, dia mau Bidak yang mana.

"Renkaro…" panggilku pada Renkaro

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Aku menunjuk ke arah 'Evil Pieces' yang kumiliki dan berkata…"Kau mau Bidak yang mana? Ada banyak nih, setiap Bidak memiliki kemampuan spesialnya masing-masing. Tidak perlu kujelaskan pun, kau sudah tahu kan?"

Renkaro pun mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya, aku tahu itu. Sebentar, kupikirkan dulu ya"

"Ya, pikirkan dulu"

Renkaro POV

Hmm… sebaiknya Bidak mana yang kupilih ya?

5 menit kemudian…

"Renkaro? Sudah kau putuskan?" kata Reinz

Baiklah! Aku pilih Bidak itu saja!

"Aku pilih ini!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke Bidak Pion

Jreeeng

"Eh? Pion? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Reinz padaku untuk meyakinkanku

Aku pun mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya, aku yakin"

"Baiklah, ini"

Kulihat Reinz memberiku 1 Bidak Pion, melihat itu aku pun menghentikannya dan berkata…

"Eiit! Bukan hanya 1 saja, aku mau 8 dari mereka! 8 Pion!"

"Haah?!"

Reinz pun kaget… bagaimana tidak kaget? Itu karena aku mau 8 Bidak Pion itu untukku, karena menurutku itu menguntungkan! Pion kan bisa Promosi jadi apa saja selain Raja dan Pion itu sendiri?

"Haah… Baiklah, akan segera kumulai ritualnya. Berbaringlah di lantai"

"Oke"

Aku pun mulai berbaring di lantai, Reinz meletakkan 8 Bidak Pion itu di atas dadaku…

"Aku, Reinz Cronz, memerintahkan atas namaku kepada Renkaro Okami"

"Untuk membiarkan jiwanya kembali ke bumi sekali lagi, untuk menjadi pelayan iblisku"

"Sebagai tuan barumu, aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan baru sebagai Pion keluarga Cronz!"

Seketika itu, 8 Bidak Pion itu masuk! Mereka masuk ke dalam tubuhku, kurasakan ada yang sedikit berbeda dari tubuhku. Akhirnya… aku jadi iblis juga!

"Bagaimana Renkaro? Ada yang aneh pada tubuhmu?"

Aku pun berdiri dan menggerakan jari-jariku…"Kurasa tidak. Kalau aku iblis, pasti aku bisa mengeluarkan sayap iblis kan?"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku pada Reinz

"Konsentrasi dan pikirkan kau mau mengeluarkan sayapmu…"

Konsentrasi ya…

….

Pak!

Keluar! Sayap iblisku keluar!

"Keluar! Reinz, sayap iblisku keluar! Lihat ini!" teriakku kegirangan

Reinz yang melihatku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata…"Haah, kau ini aneh ya? Renkaro"

"Oh ya, untuk anggota keluargamu yang lainnya. Kau mau cari kemana dan siapa?"

Mendengar perkataanku, Reinz langsung menjadi lesuh dan berkata…"Aku… tidak tahu"

Kasihan juga si Reinz ini. Baiklah, demi teman, akan kubantu dia! Tapi siapa ya? Pikir!

"Hm… Hm… Aha!"

Benar juga, kalau mereka pasti mau!

Normal POV

Teriakan Renkaro membuat Reinz menoleh dan berkata…"Ada apa Renkaro?"

Renkaro yang mendengar perkataan Reinz pun berkata…"Aku tahu siapa saja yang bisa dan mau kau jadikan keluargamu! Mereka pasti mau!"

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"Besok saja kau temui mereka, di sekolah tepatnya, hehe!"

Wajah Reinz pun berubah seperti agak takut dengan rencana Renkaro, karena biasanya rencananya Renkaro itu tidak masuk akal tapi sukses.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari

Akademi Kuoh, kelas Renkaro

Terlihat Reinz sedang bengong karena masih bertanya-tanya "siapa orang-orang yang dimaksud Renkaro itu?". Karena terlalu asyik bengong, dia sampai tidak sadar kalau Renkaro ada di depannya, melihat itu, Renkaro pun berkata…"Hei Reinz, mau ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Heh? Renkaro?! Kapan kau datangnya? Datang tiba-tiba kayak hantu saja!"

Yang ditanya pun hanya tertawa dan berkata…"Hehehe, sudahlah. Akan kupertemukan kau dengan orang-orang yang kumaksud kemarin, mau?"

"Baiklah, aku mau. Dimana mereka?"

"Mereka ada di lapangan, ayo"

Renkaro pun mengajak Reinz ke lapangan untuk bertemu orang-orang yang Renkaro maksud, orang-orang yang bersedia menjadi anggota keluarganya.

5 menit kemudian…

5 menit sudah berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai juga di lapangan. Disana dia melihat ada 7 orang, 3 orang laki-laki dan 4 orang perempuan.

"Ini dia, Reinz. Mereka bersedia menjadi keluargamu dan di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis"

Melihat itu, Reinz menyipitkan matanya…."Mereka… Hah! Jangan-jangan, mereka ini…!"

"Yap! Berbaliklah, teman-teman!"

Ke-7 orang itu pun berbalik! Itu makin membuat Reinz terkejut! Karena ke-7 orang itu adalah teman-temannya! Yaitu : Shinji, Kojiro, Yuna, Ryu, Rin, Sakuya, Mikuru!

"Renkaro… apa kau yakin?! Dan teman-teman, apa kalian yakin mau menjadi iblis?! Kalian tidak akan bisa ke kuil maupun gereja lho!"

Shinji pun menjawab…"Tidak apa-apa, kita ini teman. Wajar kan, kalau teman harus saling membantu?"

"Ya, Reinz-kun. Kami semua yakin kok, ya kan, teman-teman?"

Yang lainnya pun mengangguk, melihat itu, Reinz pun menghela nafas dan berkata…"Haah… baiklah. Kalian mau Bidak apa?"

"Oh! Kalau itu, sudah kutanyakan pada mereka dan ini kubuat daftarnya!"

Renkaro pun menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan daftar Bidak mana dan siapa yang akan mengambilnya, melihat itu, Reinz menjadi sweatdrop karena bisa-bisanya mereka membuat daftar seperti ini.

-Queen : Yuna

-Bishop 1 : Sakuya

-Bishop 2 : Rin

-Knight 1 : Shinji

-Knight 2 : Kojiro

-Rook 1 : Ryu

-Rook 2 : Mikuru

"…Baiklah, kalian semua, berbaringlah di lantai satu persatu. Urut dari daftarnya"

Seketika itu pula, keluarga baru yang berasal dari Iblis Tingkat Rendah pun bangkit. Melihat ini, Rias Gremory, yang melihat dari jendela ruang klub Peneliti Gaib menjadi heran dan berpikir…

"_Siapa dia? Kenapa aku bisa merasakan adanya kekuatan dari Power of Destruction darinya? Bukankah hanya keturunan dari keluargaku saja yang punya? Dan anak berkacamata berambut hitam itu, aku merasakan kekuatan yang mirip dengan Issei tapi sedikit berbeda. Apakah dia juga Naga Langit? Apakah dia Hakuryuukou?"_

10 menit kemudian…

"Akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang kalian semua iblis. Apakah kalian merasa senang?"

Yang menjawabnya justru Kojiro…"Ya! Aku sangat senang! Kalau jadi iblis, berarti… hehehe, pasti boleh melakukan hal-hal "itu" kan?"

Buak!

"Aduh! Sakit tahu, Shinji!"

"Salah sendiri, aku seperti melihat ada Issei kedua dari dalam dirimu. Jadi refleks, jangan salahkan aku. Dasar, Issei kedua"

Mendengar Shinji mengatakan itu padanya, Kojiro pun menjadi marah dan berteriak…"Apa?! Jangan bandingkan aku dengan si Issei! Lebih mesum si Issei daripada aku, kau tahu! Dan juga, wajar bagi seorang pria untuk berpikiran mesum, ya kan? Renkaro"

"Ah! Mungkin…"

Kita hiraukan saja Duo Idiot itu dan kita lihat Renkaro…

"Reinz… aku merasakan, di sekolah ini banyak iblis"

"Ya, kau memang benar. Di sekolah ini memang ada banyak iblis, mereka adalah keluarga Sitri dan keluarga Gremory"

"Gremory? Ah, aku baru ingat kalau ada siswi yang namanya Gremory di sekolah ini. Siapa ya? Rias Gremory?"

Reinz mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya, benar dan dari keluarga Sitri adalah Sona Sitri atau nama samarannya adalah Souna Shitori. Mereka berdua penerus selanjutnya keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Sitri"

"Heeh… ngomong-ngomong, lupakan itu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana memunculkan Sacred Gear?"

"Eh! Memangnya kau punya?"

"Ya, aku punya"

Perkataan Renkaro membuat Reinz makin kaget dan Reinz pun bertanya padanya lagi…

"Tahu darimana kau punya?"

"Entahlah, aku tadi di SMS sama seseorang yang bernama Azazel dan dia berkata "Kau dan teman-temanmu memiliki Sacred Gear, tapi aku tidak akan memburumu. Karena itu akan membosankan, oh ya! Dan ini daftar temanmu yang memiliki Sacred Gear!

-Renkaro : Sacred Gear : Absorbtion Gear

-Ryu : Sacred Gear : OverPower

-Kojiro : Sacred Gear : Gravity Manipulation

-Rin : Sacred Gear : Illusionist Ring"

Reinz tambah sweatdrop lagi dan kaget, bisa-bisanya si Gubernur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh meng-SMS temannya dan lebih aneh lagi, darimana dia tahu nomernya Renkaro?!

"…Begitu ya, ada-ada saja si Azazel itu"

"Oh ya! Dan ada 2 hal lagi yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu"

"Apakah itu?"

"Kata Azazel "Teman-temanmu yang tidak punya Sacred Gear memang sangat disayangkan tapi mereka memiliki keahlian pada sihir dan kapasitas energi sihirnya pun lumayan banyak untuk iblis setingkat kalian"

Begitu ya, hebat juga si Azazel tahu itu.

Renkaro pun melanjutkan membaca isi dari SMS Azazel "Dan 1 hal penting lagi… kau adalah Kokuryuutei, Kaisar Naga Hitam, yang didalam Sacred Gearmu bersemayam jiwa Naga Langit baru yaitu… Neo, si Kaisar Naga Hitam. Entah apa rencana Tuhan, sampai memunculkan Naga Langit baru tapi yang pasti ini akan menarik, Khukhukhu. Kutunggu perkembanganmu, Kokuryuutei"

Naga Langit baru? Kaisar Naga Merah? Kokuryuutei? Tak kusangka, Renkaro adalah Kokuryuutei. Oh Satan, apakah yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini? Dan Tuhan, apakah yang kau rencanakan sampai kau memunculkan Naga Langit baru?

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N : Yoosh! Bagaimana kesannya? Aneh kah? Mainstream kah? Pokoknya! Utaran kesan, komentar, cacian dan makian kalian di Review!**

**Bye-Bye~**


	3. Latihan mengeluarkan kekuatan!

**Black Dragon Emperor - Kokuryuutei**

**Summary : Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih, dua Naga Langit yang ditakdirkan saling bertempur. Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi bila ada seekor Naga Langit baru? Dan apakah yang terjadi bila Naga Langit baru itu bersemayam di Sacred Gear seorang iblis dengan Raja yang berstatus Iblis Tingkat Rendah? Ikutilah kisahnya!**

**Pairing : OC x ?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan ceritanya bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya OC dan mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda meskipun nanti nyambung sama canon sedikit**

**Chapter 3 : Latihan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan!**

3 hari berlalu sejak Renkaro dan kawan-kawan di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis, Renkaro memutuskan untuk berlatih. Kenapa Renkaro memutuskan untuk berlatih? Karena agar dia bisa memunculkan Sacred Gearnya, yaitu Absorbtion Gear. Mendengar itu, teman-temannya yang lain pun juga ikut latihan.

Sepulang sekolah, sore hari

Akademi Kuoh, lapangan

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai latihan. Bagi orang yang mempunyai Sacred Gear, bayangkan dan konsentrasilah pada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah karena itu bisa memicu munculnya Sacred Gear kalian…"

Kemudian, 4 orang yang memiliki Sacred Gear pun mengangguk dan berkonsentrasi untuk bisa memunculkan Sacred Gearnya.

"…Dan untuk yang tidak punya Sacred Gear, kalian punya bakat sihir, jadi aku akan melatih kalian. Yang diperlukan hanyalah konsentrasi dan lepaskan semua beban dari tubuh kalian. Buat diri kalian setenang mungkin, mengerti? Nanti aku juga akan mengajari kalian kok"

"Baik!"

Mereka semua kecuali Reinz pun berlatih agar bisa segera bertarung dalam Rating Game maupun tidak, karena tujuan mereka hanyalah satu! Membuat keluarga Cronz agar dikenal semua makhluk di dunia! Demi mewujudkan tujuan itu, mereka rela menjadi iblis untuk Reinz, teman mereka dan mereka ingin mencoba hal yang baru.

Sacred Gear Training Progress

Renkaro Progress

"Hal yang membuatku marah ya? Apa ya…"

Renkaro pun memikirkan itu dengan keras, mengingat suatu hal yang pernah membuatnya marah…

Ting!

"Benar juga, saat itu… saat penjualan manga baru di Akiba. Ada seseorang yang memborong semua manganya! Sampai-sampai penjaga tokonya bilang padaku "Maaf nak, sepertinya harus nunggu 2 minggu lagi". Itu benar-benar membuatku…. KESAL!"

Setelah itu, Renkaro marah! Reaksi marahnya luar biasa! Bahkan Reinz yang melihatnya sampai kaget!

"Eh! Renkaro kelihatannya sangat marah ya? Lebih baik tidak usah kutanyai"

Ryu Progress

Kelihatan Ryu sedang… er, marah. Ya! Dia marah, memang untuk memunculkan Sacred Gear harus mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya marah, kurasa itu wajar untuknya marah.

Sekarang kita lihat yang lainnya…

Kojiro Progress

"Sesuatu yang membuatku marah ya? Itu sih… ada" Kojiro lalu mengingat setiap kejadian yang dia lalui dan setiap sesuatu yang dia lakukan, dia selalu dimarahi oleh Shinji yang otomatis membuat Kojiro marah!

"Sialan si Shinji itu! Dia selalu membuatku MARAAH! AARRGGH!"

Reinz POV

Ah… kelihatannya latihan si Kojiro berjalan dengan lancar, lanjut ke Rin aah~

Rin Progress

Aku pun memanggil Rin, melihat apakah Rin sudah melakukan latihannya.

"Rin!"

Ketika aku memanggil Rin, dia menghiraukanku…

"Rin?"

Ketika kulihat… wajahnya kelihatan sangat… MARAH! Dan dia menggumamkan sesuatu…

"Nii-san… kau selalu… membuatku… kesal…"

Err, kelihatannya Rin juga tapi sepertinya dia kesal karena Renkaro. Kenapa ya? Sudahlah, lebih aku melatih Shinji dan yang lainnya~

Magic Training Progress

Shinji Progress

Kulihat Shinji sudah menguasai pengendalian sihir dengan baik, bahkan hampir sempurna! Hebat sekali dia… aku serasa latihanku selama 5 tahun ini sia-sia… kemungkinan dia akan bisa menguasai semua jenis sihir dalam waktu dekat. Lebih baik aku bertanya saja padanya…"Shinji, bagaimana latihanmu? Berjalan dengan lancar?"

Shinji pun menoleh dan merespon perkataanku dengan berkata…"Ah, Reinz. Ya, lumayan bisa"

"Begitu ya, lanjutkan latihanmu. Aku akan melihat yang lain"

Shinji pun hanya mengangguk padaku, lalu aku pun pergi untuk melihat latihan sihir yang lainnya.

Yuna Progress

"Hai, Yuna!" panggilku pada Yuna

"Eh! Reinz-kun? Ada apa?"

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku dan berkata pada Yuna sambil tersenyum…"Bagaimana latihannya? Sudah bisa?"

"Ah, bisa! Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami latihan!"

"Ya, sama-sama. Kalian juga sudah membantuku, sudah sewajarnya teman saling membantu kan?"

Yuna lalu tersenyum dan berkata…"Ya!"

Uooh, jika kalian melihatnya, wajah tersenyum Yuna sangat imut! Seperti malaikat! Ah, aku lupa kalau dia sekarang iblis.

"Bagus, teruskan latihanmu ya? Aku mau mengecek yang lainnya"

Yuna pun membungkuk dan berkata…"Ah ya, terima kasih banyak!"

Baiklah, sekarang lihat proses latihan siapa ya? Hmm… Ah! Mikuru saja, dia pasti langsung bisa apalagi kalau soal pengendalian. Dia selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena dia sering menyuruh kami bertapa di gunung. Katanya dia juga miko di gunung yang kami datangi dulu! Apakah itu tidak apa-apa baginya? Dia sudah menjadi iblis dan dia miko…

Ah, menyesal sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Teruskan saja apa yang terjadi, aku akan memikirkan caranya nanti.

Mikuru Progress

"Ah, Mikuru. Bagaimana latihanmu? Berjalan dengan lancar?"

Mikuru pun menoleh padaku dan berkata…"Lancar sekali, terima kasih sudah membantuku ya, senpai"

"Ahaha, sama-sama. Sepertinya kalian semua akan melampauiku ya dalam hal sihir?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal

Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Mikuru bertanya padaku…"Benarkah? Padahal kami masih pemula? Apakah itu tidak apa-apa bagimu senpai?"

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Semua hebat, terutama Renkaro. Dia punya Naga Langit baru, yaitu Neo si Catastrophe Dragon. Padahal harusnya hanya ada 2 Naga Langit, yaitu Albion si Vanishing Dragon dan Ddraig si Welsh Dragon. Dunia benar-benar sudah menjadi aneh, haah"

"Wow, Renkaro-senpai memang hebat. Tuhan sudah benar-benar hilang kendali ya kalau begitu?"

"Ya… lanjutkan latihanmu ya? Aku mau melihat latihan yang lainnya"

Mikuru pun mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya!"

Sakuya Progress

Kulihat Sakuya begitu serius, terlihat dari raut mukanya. Aha! Kukageti saja Sakuya, habisnya dia terlalu serius~.

Tap-tap-tap

Aku pun berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke arah belakang Sakuya dan…

Squish

"Huaah! S-Siapa itu?"

Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan jariku dan Sakuya langsung ketakutan sampai mundur-mundur…"Hahaha! Kau begitu lucu, Sakuya. Huahaha!"

"Uuh, Reinz-senpai jahat. Aku jadi ketakutan kan" jawab Sakuya sambil memasang muka cemberut

Aku pun menyeka air mataku yang keluar karena tertawa terbahak-bahak…"Ahahaha, maaf. Ha..ha"

"Maaf ya, Sakuya. Habis kau terlalu serius, jadinya gak asik~"

"Ya sudah Reinz-senpai, aku maafkan"

Aku pun tersenyum dan berkata…"Bagaimana latihannya? Berjalan lancar?"

"Oh! Lancar senpai, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang bagus"

"Oh, ya sudah. Mau kuajari?"

Mendengar perkataanku, wajah Sakuya pun langsung memerah dan berkata…"E-Eh? T-Tidak usah senpai, aku akan belajar sendiri!"

"Hm? Baiklah, kutinggal tiduran ya. 3 jam lagi aku akan melihat latihan kalian lagi"

"Ya senpai"

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Sakuya, mencari tempat enak untuk tidur. Kurasa mereka akan cepat menguasainya. Tidur dulu ah~

3 jam kemudian…

"Uaah~! Nyem-nyem~"

Aku bangun dari tidurku, mungkin bagi kalian kenapa aku bisa tidur sangat lama? Jawabannya adalah… aku bosan. Jadi aku tidur saja sambil menunggu latihan mereka, minimal mereka sudah menguasai dasar-dasarnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan melihat mereka, kuharap latihan mereka berhasil"

Aku pun pergi melihat teman-teman… dan kulihat mereka berkumpul bersama, ketika mereka melihatku, mereka memanggilku dengan berkata…"Ah, Reinz! Kami sudah berhasil! Latihan kami berhasil!"

"Oh, benarkah? Kalian hebat, coba tunjukkan. Dimulai dari pengguna Sacred Gear, Renkaro…"

Renkaro pun mengangguk dan berkata.."Owh!"

"Absorbtion Gear!"

Criing!

Wow, jadi itu ya? Absorbtion Gear, berbentuk gauntlet di tangan kanannya, seperti naga dan berwarna hitam. Sepertinya ini hebat, coba Renkaro kutes sebentar…

**NB : Bentuknya mirip seperti tangan kanannya Nero DMC 4 tapi berwarna hitam dan diberi corak naga sedikit, . /_cb20120628052644/devilmaycry/images/1/12/Devil_Bringer_ **

"Renkaro, coba kau gunakan kemampuan dari Sacred Gearmu itu"

"Ok! Absorbtion Gear!"

**[Absorb!]**

!

"Kekuatanku… begitu ya, kemampuan Sacred Gearmu adalah menyerap atau absorb. Memang sesuai dengan namanya. Coba kau bicara pada Naga Langitmu, Neo si Catastrophe Dragon"

"Oke, hei Neo. Ayo bangun"

**[Hrr? Um.. slurp. Ada apa sih, Renkaro?]**

Jadi ini ya, si Catastrophe Dragon…

"Teman-temanku ingin mengenalmu, kau tahu…"

**[Oh! Apakah ada perempuannya? Apakah dadanya besar? Oppai! Oppai! Hehehe! Oppai!]**

….

Ekspresiku dan ke-3 teman laki-laki pun menjadi berubah, menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikkan

"Hei Neo… kau itu mesum ya?"

Dan…. Itu dia! Renkaro sudah mengatakannya! Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah dan pandangan yang polos! Dan kita lihat bagaimanakah jawaban dari si Neo?

**[Ya, aku memang mesum. Mesum itu kebaikan, keadilan dan keharusan! Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku memiliki partner yang salah! Huhuhuhu]**

Kudengar si Neo menangis… ya, dia menangis karena sepertinya dia ditakdirkan dengan partner yang salah. Tak kusangka, Kokuryuutei ini adalah Naga yang mesum atau Neo si Perverted Dragon.

"Um… kau Neo, benarkan?"

Mendengar apa yang kukatakan, Neo pun merespon dengan berkata…**[Ya, ada apa dan kau siapa?]**

"Aku Reinz Cronz, aku adalah raja di keluargaku dan partnermu adalah pion dan temanku. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

**[Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu]**

"Neo, daripada disebut Catastrophe Dragon, kau lebih cocok disebut sebagai Perverted Dragon…"

Dengan bangga, Neo pun menjawabnya dengan berkata…**[Hahaha! Itulah aku! Si Super-Mesum nomer 1 di dunia! Aku juga bisa dipanggil Perverted Dragon!]**

"Sudah-sudah, perkenalkan, dia ini ratu kami. Hikari Yuna"

"Namaku Hikari Yuna, senang berkenalan denganmu, Neo-san" jawab Yuna dengan membungkuk

**[Wah~ Kau cantik dan manis ya~, Sopan lagi~ Ufufufu. Kau itu tipeku~]**

"Eh-!"

Blush!

Wajah Yuna menjadi merah! Sialan si Neo, bicaranya aneh-aneh. Akan kumarahi dia, biar dia tahu rasa!

Dug!

"Jangan bicara begitu, Neo. Yuna-chan itu punyaku" ucap Renkaro sambil memukul tangan kanannya

Yuna POV

Blush!

"_R-Renkaro-kun? A-Apa maksudmu kalau aku itu punyamu? Awawa" Aku menutupi wajahku yang memerah karena perkataan Renkaro-kun, seperti… dia menganggapku pacarnya… Hah! Itu tidak mungkin! Sadarlah Yuna, itu tidak mungkin terjadi!_

Renkaro POV

**[Aw! Aw! Aw! Itu sakit, Renkaro! Meskipun kau memukul tanganmu sendiri, itu sakit karena kau memukul mediaku, yaitu tangan kananmu!]**

"Begitukah? Apakah hanya kau yang begitu?"

**[Sepertinya begitu, mungkin karena aku Naga Langit baru yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, makanya aku bisa merasakan sakit ketika kau pukul]**

Aku pun tertawa dan berkata…"Kau ini naga yang aneh ya, hahahaha!"

**[Ugh, jangan berkata begitu Renkaro. Jangan salahkan aku]**

"Ahahaha, maaf-maaf. Oh ya, kita pulang yuk, sudah malam nih. Kita lanjut besok saja mengetes kekuatan kita masing-masing, boleh nggak? Reinz?"

"Ah ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Memang sudah malam, ayo kita pulang semuanya"

"Ya!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N : Yoosh! Bagaimana kesannya? Aneh kah? Mainstream kah? Pokoknya! Utaran kesan, komentar, cacian dan makian kalian di Review!**

**Bye-Bye~**


	4. Rating Game pertama!

**Black Dragon Emperor - Kokuryuutei**

**Summary : Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih, dua Naga Langit yang ditakdirkan saling bertempur. Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi bila ada seekor Naga Langit baru? Dan apakah yang terjadi bila Naga Langit baru itu bersemayam di Sacred Gear seorang iblis dengan Raja yang berstatus Iblis Tingkat Rendah? Ikutilah kisahnya!**

**Pairing : OC x ?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan ceritanya bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya OC dan mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda meskipun nanti nyambung sama canon sedikit**

**Chapter 4 : Rating Game pertama!  
><strong>

Renkaro dan kawan-kawannya pun kembali pulang kerumah, karena langit sudah menjadi gelap, tanda malam sudah tiba. Meskipun begitu, Reinz masih penasaran dengan kekuatan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi… dia bisa melihatnya besok, jadi itu tidak apa-apa.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari

Akademi Kuoh, kelas Renkaro

Terlihat Renkaro sedang tidur di meja kelasnya… kelasnya baru berisikan 3 anak yaitu Renkaro, Yuna dan Shinji. Memang di pagi hari ini, murid yang datang sangat sedikit karena mereka malas datang pagi-pagi. Haah, dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang. Contohlah mereka bertiga! Mereka adalah anak yang rajin, meskipun alasan Renkaro datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi adalah ingin tidur lebih lama karena di rumahnya dia disuruh bangun cepat-cepat oleh ibunya padahal dia bilang kalau dia masih mengantuk. Kalau Shinji mungkin ingin bersantai karena pada jam segini pasti kelas masih sepi dan kalau Yuna sih pasti satu yaitu… dia ingin belajar! Meskipun hari ini tidak ada ujian, dia masih belajar! Oh Tuhan, beruntung sekali kalau di dunia ini masih ada orang seperti dia! Laki-laki yang akan menjadi suaminya pasti akan bahagia!

Sreek

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sesosok makhluk astral yang bernama Asakura Kojiro, salah satu teman Renkaro. Dengan wajah yang lesu, mulut menguap dan pandangan malas, dia pun menuju ke mejanya dan menyapa Renkaro dan yang lainnya."Pagi, teman-teman… dan pagi untukmu, Bakainu!" Kojiro mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengejek Shinji dengan jari tengahnya.

Melihat kelakuan Kojiro, Shinji Akari alias Shinji menjadi marah. Bagaimana dia tidak marah? Temannya sendiri, Kojiro, mengejeknya! Shinji yang sudah berkali-kali adu argument, adu tinju dan adu yang lainnya pun masih tidak terima."KO…JI…RO~! Beraninya kau!"

"Sh-Shinji-kun, jangan marah! K-Kojiro-kun juga, jangan mengejek Shinji-kun!" Yuna yang khawatir mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka berdua dengan cara menenangkan mereka berdua atau melerai mereka. Kojiro pun tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yuna dan tetap mengejek Shinji dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata…"Bweek! Bakainu!"

Wajah Shinji sudah merah dan suhunya sangat panas sekali! Kemarahannya sudah di ambang batas, dia pun menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya dan berkata dengan wajah yang marah…"Kau!... akan mati, KOJIRO!" Shinji pun mengejar Kojiro, Kojiro yang melihat itu pun segera lari. Jika di gambarkan, mereka berdua ini seperti kucing dan tikus… eh salah, anjing dan tikus. Si anjing adalah Shinji dan si tikus adalah Kojiro, memang hubungan mereka ini sangat 'akrab' bisa dibilang. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, mereka bisa berteman sampai sekarang ini! Itulah teman sejati, walaupun sering marah-marah, mereka akan berbaikan juga!

Krrr

Terdengar suara tidur seseorang dan sudah dipastikan kalau itu adalah suara tidur dari sang tokoh utama kita ini yaitu Renkaro! Masih dengan wajah tidurnya, Renkaro tertidur dengan lelap dan menghiraukan pertengkaran Shinji dan Kojiro! Diam-diam, Yuna melihat Renkaro dan seketika wajahnya memerah! Bukan memerah marah, tapi lebih kelihatan seperti… malu.

Yuna POV

"_Wa-wajah Renkaro-kun saat tidur… imut sekali! Uuh!" _Aku melihat ke wajah tidur Renkaro-kun dengan pandangan menggemaskan._ "Renkaro-kun, kenapa wajah tidurmu begitu imut?"_

Saat sedang berkhayal tentang Renkaro-kun, aku pun tersadar akan sesuatu. _"Hah! J-Jangan Yuna! Sadarkan dirimu! Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!"_ Aku pun menepuk-nepuk pipiku agar aku tersadar dari khayalanku

Pak-Pak

"_Hm! Jangan pikirkan itu lagi! Itu tidak baik!"_

Normal POV

30 menit kemudian…

Kelas sudah terisi oleh banyak murid, tinggal guru yang belum masuk. Waktu pelajaran pertama tinggal 5 menit lagi, mengetahui sisa waktu ini, para siswa yang ada di kelas menggunakannya untuk mengobrol, bercanda, dan lain-lain. Tapi… ada seorang siswa yang wajahnya masih kelihatan mengantuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Renkaro.

Renkaro POV

Hng? Entah kenapa Issei tampak berbeda hari ini, dia kelihatan senang sekali. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi? Nanti kucari tahu sendiri saja

Sreek

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok guru laki-laki masuk dengan membawa seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang. Siapa dia? Murid barukah dan kulihat wajah Issei menjadi senang melihat anak perempuan itu. Apakah dia kenal dengan perempuan itu?

Sensei pun menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan berkata…"Baiklah-baiklah, diamlah sebentar! Bapak mau memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang penting, jadi diamlah!" Semua murid pun mulai duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang penting dari sensei. Melihat semua muridnya sudah duduk manis di bangkunya masing-masing, sensei pun mulai berbicara."Bagus, karena kalian sudah duduk manis, pak guru akan beritahukan sesuatu. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu"

"I-Iya, terima kasih" Perempuan itu pun mendekat ke meja sensei dan berkata ke semua murid."S-Semuanya, namaku Asia Argento. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"

….

Untuk sesaat, kelas jadi diam dan digantikan dengan suara teriakan oleh para murid laki-laki…"Wah! DIa manis sekali!" "Dia orang luar ya?! Sial, dia imut sekali!"dan suara bisikan para murid perempuan…"Dasar laki-laki mesum…" "Wah, kelas kita kedatangan teman baru!". Begitulah, dalam sekejap kelas menjadi gaduh, Issei pun hanya bisa senyam-senyum melihat Asia ini.

Pak-Pak

"Diam-diam! Kalian ini mengganggu anak baru!... Asia, duduklah di belakang Issei" Sensei menyuruh Asia pergi duduk di belakang Issei. "Baik!" Asia pun segera pergi ke belakang Issei, sesaat Asia dekat dengan Issei, Issei berkata pada Asia…"Asia, baju itu cocok untukmu!" Issei berkata begitu sambil tersenyum, mendengar Issei berkata begitu, Asia pun menjadi malu "T-Terima kasih, Issei-san…".

Melihat Issei dan Asia yang kelihatannya sudah mengenal satu sama lain, Matsuda dan Motohama bertanya sesuatu pada mereka…"Issei, Asia. Apa kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya? Kelihatannya kalian akrab." Keduanya melihat satu sama lain dan Asia pun menjawabnya…"Ya, aku dan Issei-san sudah saling kenal karena Issei-san sudah menyelamatkanku dari orang jahat…" Asia mengatakannya dengan wajah memerah…"…Dan Issei-san sudah membiarkanku tinggal di rumahnya" Setelah mendengar perkataan Asia yang terakhir tadi, Matsuda dan Motohama langsung berteriak…"APA!" di barengi dengan teriakan seluruh murid laki-laki kecuali aku, Issei dan Shinji. Aku malah heran dengan Kojiro, kenapa dia juga ikut-ikutan teriak? Sudahlah…

Ketika kutinggal berpikir sejenak, pandangan semua murid laki-laki kecuali aku, Issei dan Shinji menuju ke arah Issei, mereka menatap Issei dengan pandangan marah. "IS-SEI~… DASAR CURANG! KEMARIN-KEMARIN RIAS-SENPAI, AKENO-SENPAI, TOUJO KONEKO-CHAN DAN SEKARANG ASIA?! SIALAN KAU!" Lalu para perempuan mengatakan…"Tidak! Si mesum itu sudah merebut Asia-chan? Siapa lagi yang mau kau rebut?"

Issei POV

Uuh, sialan mereka semua. Meskipun ini bukanlah salah Asia, tapi karena dia sudah menekan tombol bahayanya, semua orang jadi salah paham. Terutama si Matsuda dan Motohama, sialan mereka berdua! Bukankah mereka berdua sahabat mesum sejatiku?! Padahal kami, Trio Mesum, selalu bersama-sama dalam melakukan hal-hal mesum seperti mengintip para perempuan ganti baju, membayangkan hal-hal mesum, menonton anime mesum, dan lain sebagainya. Sial! Hidup ini tidak adil!

"Hei-hei, diam-diam! Pelajaran akan bapak mulai, jadi diamlah!" Sensei membentak semua orang agar diam dan memulai pelajaran, oh sensei, terima kasih! Engkau penyelamatku!

Normal POV

Akhirnya, untuk menghentikan kegaduan tersebut, sensei menyuruh mereka untuk diam dan segera memulai pelajaran. Pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris, bagi murid yang merasa bisa dan pintar mungkin memang mudah tapi meskipun Renkaro bisa dia malah berkata…"Heeh…? Bahasa inggris?" Mendengar pertanyaan Renkaro, sensei pun mengangguk…"Ya, memang kenapa, Renkaro?" Renkaro mengangkat tangannya dan berkata…"Sensei, aku bosan. Bolehkah aku pergi ke UKS?" Renkaro mengatakan itu dengan wajah malas, melihat itu, sensei pun menjadi agak marah…"Oh? Boleh saja, asal jawab dulu satu pertanyaan dari bapak!" Dengan terpaksa, Renkaro pun menyetujuinya…"Baiklah, apa pertanyaannya sensei?"

"Baiklah, inilah pertanyaannya…" Sensei menunjuk ke papan tulis, yang bertuliskan…

Arrange the jumbled words to make good sentences

1. to – room – I - one night – like – would – a – reserve – single – for

2. like – book – room – would – kind – to – you – of – what - ?

3. fully – sorry – all – are – booked – rooms – the

4. will – many – reserve – how – you – tables - ?

5. for – afternoon – may – I – to – a – Singapore – ticket – book - ? – tomorrow

"Jawab ini semua, kalau betul semua. Bapak ijinkan pergi ke UKS!" Sensei berteriak dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Renkaro. Renkaro yang tidak peduli akan itu pun maju dan mengambil kapur, lalu menuliskan jawabannya ke papan tulis.

Tek-Tek-Tek-Tek

Dia pun selesai menulisnya. Melihat itu, sensei mencoba mengeceknya, apakah benar atau salah…"Akan bapak cek dulu, apakah ini benar apa salah…". Sensei melihat-lihat jawabannya dan wajahnya menjadi kesal dan giginya menggertak. "Guh, sepertinya jawabanmu benar semua"

1. I would like to reserve a single room for one night

2. What kind of room would you like to book?

3. Sorry all the rooms are fully booked

4. How many table you will reserve?

5. May I book a ticket to Singapore tomorrow afternoon?

Semua murid yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa berkata…"Wow! Seperti yang diharapkan dari juara kelas!" Begitulah perkataan mereka dan reaksi mereka pun kagum, meskipun ada segelintir orang yang iri. Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan teman-temannya dan gurunya, Renkaro pun dengan santai pergi dari kelas.

Akademi Kuoh, Di UKS…

"Haah, hari ini tidak ada kejadian menarik lagi yang terjadi. Padahal aku ingin ikut serta dalam Rating Game, bagaimana menurutmu, Neo?" Renkaro bertanya pada Neo, si Kaisar Naga Hitam, Catastrope Dragon, Naga Langit baru ciptaan Tuhan. Neo pun bangun mendengar perkataan Renkaro dan menjawabnya dengan berkata… **[Bagaimana kalau bertanya pada Sirzech-sama saja? Dia kan Maou, pasti dia tahu kapan jadwal Rating Game dan juga Raja kalian itu keturunan Gremory, meskipun bukan keturunan murni, darah campuran dari dua iblis. Bagaimana, tertarik? Mungkin dia akan membolehkan kalian itu atau kalian bisa memaksanya untuk mengikutkan kalian bermain Rating Game dengan kelompok lain]**

"Heeh, begitu ya? Hm… boleh juga, menurutmu di sekolah ini, di Akademi Kuoh, kelompok siapa yang cocok untuk bertarung dengan kami? Antara Sitri dan Gremory?" Renkaro menanyakan itu kepada Neo, Neo pun memikirkannya dengan agak keras, karena pilihan itu sulit. Sitri mempunyai Raja yang pintar mengatur strategi, dia mungkin bisa menang melawan Renkaro dan kawan-kawannya dengan mengandalkan strateginya meskipun lawannya Kokuryuutei, dan Gremory, ada Raja mereka yang dikenal mempunyai Power of Destruction. Sihir terkuat keluarga Gremory, yang bisa membuat seseorang di Gremory menjadi penerus keluarga utama Gremory. Setelah memikirkannya dengan lama, Neo pun menjawabnya… **[Kurasa Gremory, partner. Dia mungkin lawan yang cocok dengan kalian dan kudengar Sekiryuutei generasi ini ada di kelompoknya. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi lawan latih tanding kalian dan juga untuk mengukur kekuatan Sekiryuutei dan Kokuryuutei] **Neo berkata begitu pada Renkaro, merasa kalau Gremory itu cocok untuk menjadi lawan tanding kelompok mereka. Renkaro yang mendengar itu pun berpikir sejenak, apakah itu artinya nanti akan ada pertempuran antar anggota keluarga Gremory? "Hm… begitu ya, nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Reinz. Terima kasih, Neo" Renkaro mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum ke Neo, lantas Neo pun menjawabnya dengan…**[Heh, sama-sama. Itu bukan apa-apa]**

3 jam kemudian…

Renkaro tertidur lelap sampai 3 jam dan melewatkan pelajaran di kelas, tapi karena dia pintar, itu tidak jadi masalah. Meskipun dia pintar, teman-temannya malah khawatir dengannya, karena dia sifatnya agak kekanak-kanakan. Dia orangnya polos, kadang suka bertindak sebelum berpikir atau pun sebaliknya. Kadang suka jail pada orang, yang berakhir dengan benjolan di kepalanya yang dibuat oleh adiknya sendiri, Rin. Di kelas dia selalu ranking 1, diikuti oleh Reinz yang ranking dua, Shinji ranking 3, Yuna ranking 4 dan ketua kelas yang ranking 5. Padahal di kelas dia selalu tidur, kadang terkena lemparan kapur tapi anehnya bisa dia hindari selagi tidur. Renkaro hanya bisa dibangunkan dengan cara tertentu yaitu : menyuruh Yuna membangunkan Renkaro dengan berbisik di telinga Renkaro secara lembut. Karena Renkaro sering tidur, jadi Yuna pun harus membangunkan Renkaro dan pandangan laki-laki lainnya yang melihat ini pun menjadi pandangan iri dan mereka kadang menggigit baju mereka sendiri sambil menangis. Para murid perempuan lainnya pun hanya bisa berkata seperti ini…"Wajah tidurnya imut ya~" "Renkaro-kun kalau tidur makin imut ya~, bikin aku deg-deg-an!~"

"Hoaam… Nyenyaknya tidurku!~" Renkaro merenggangkan tangannya dan menguap karena sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia pun mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terbuka setengah itu dan membangunkan Neo. "Hei Neo, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Mungkin sudah waktunya istirahat~" Neo pun bangun mendengar perkataan Renkaro itu dan berkata…**[Krrr… Nyem-nyem, hrg? Uh, baiklah]**.

Siang hari, waktu istirahat

Akademi Kuoh, kelas Renkaro

Terlihat kelas hanya terisi oleh 8 orang termasuk Reinz, Shinji dan Yuna. Kojiro mungkin pergi ke kantin untuk makan, kalau Matsuda dan Motohama palingan mengintip di suatu tempat. Kalau Issei dan Asia, entah dimana mereka, tapi karena kudengar Issei sudah menjadi anggota dari klub Peneliti Gaib, dia pasti kesana. Apa mungkin Asia juga ingin menjadi anggota dari klub Peneliti Gaib? Begitu Renkaro melihat Reinz, dia jadi ingat tentang Rating Game. Jadi dia memanggil Reinz… "Reinz, bisa bicara sebentar?" panggil Renkaro kepada Reinz yang tengah memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke kolong meja. "Ah ya, ada apa?"

Sambil menarik nafas agak dalam, Renkaro pun berkata…"Aku ingin ikut serta dalam Rating Game!"

….

JDEEEER!

Mendengar perkataan dari Renkaro itu, Reinz pun menjadi kaku dan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kenapa dia begitu? Karena Renkaro bilang ingin ikut serta dalam Rating Game! Rating Game adalah pertarungan antar kelompok keluarga agar bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Karena Renkaro sudah pernah mendengarnya, dia jadi tertarik akan itu dan ingin melawan seseorang.

"A-Apa? Rating Game?" Reinz kaget mendengar itu dari mulut Renkaro

"Ya, aku ingin melawan seseorang! Habisnya bosan!" teriak Renkaro yang bosan karena tidak melakukan hal lain setelah menjadi seorang iblis

Sambil menepuk dahinya dan menghela nafasnya, Reinz pun terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Renkaro."Haah… baiklah, kau ingin melawan siapa? Kalau tidak punya pilihan, aku terpaksa akan membuatnya acak"

"Oh tidak usah! Aku sudah menentukan lawanku!" teriak Renkaro sambil tersenyum dan bersemangat

Dengan pandangan penasaran, Reinz pun bertanya…"Dan kelompok siapakah itu?"

"Itu sih… Rias Gremory!" teriak Renkaro sambil tersenyum senang ke arah Reinz

….

"HEEEEH?!" Reinz menjadi kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Renkaro, bagaimana tidak kaget? Renkaro mau melawan kelompoknya Rias Gremory! Itu artinya pertarungan antar keturunan Gremory! Itu bisa memungkinkan terjadinya perpecahan keluarga Gremory!

"Ah… apa kau serius, Renkaro?"

Sambil tersenyum, dia mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya, aku yakin. Karena dikelompoknya ada Sekiryuutei! Jadi aku ingin melawannya!"

"Sekiryuutei?"

Renkaro pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membuat Reinz menghela nafas…"Haah… begitu ya, akan kubicarakan dengan Sirzech-sama. Mungkin akan lama untuk memberitahukan hasilnya karena Sirzech-sama itu seorang Maou, tidak apa-apa kan menunggu sedikit lebih lama?"

Renkaro pun hanya bisa mengangguk kesenangan mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita duduk dulu. Pelajaran mau dimulai…" Reinz menyuruh Renkaro untuk duduk dikarenakan jam pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai

"Oh, oke!"

Sore hari, sepulang sekolah

Akademi Kuoh, Gerbang sekolah

Terlihat ke-9 anak yang tengah berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dikarenakan sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Mereka kelihatan asyik berbicara satu sama lain, tapi salah satu anak menyela pembicaraan mereka dengan berkata…"Teman-teman, ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua…" Anak itu, Renkaro, mengatakannya dengan wajah serius. Mendengar itu, teman-temannya pun bertanya…"Kabar gembira apa?" Sang anak yang ditanya pun tersenyum dan berkata…"Kita akan ikut serta dalam Rating Game! Yuhuuu!" Anak itu berteriak kesenangan sambil berlari-lari di sekitar teman-temannya, teman-temannya pun ekspresinya bermacam-macam, ada yang senang, ada yang takut, ada yang khawatir, ada yang biasa saja. Yang senang adalah Kojiro, Ryu dan Renkaro, lalu yang takut adalah Sakuya, yang khawatir adalah Yuna dan Reinz, sedangkan yang biasa saja adalah Shinji, Mikuru dan Rin. Reinz pun menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang lain…"Teman-teman, apa kalian setuju? Yah, jika tidak, tidak apa-apa" Reinz menatap ke arah teman-temannya dengan pandangan bersalah… Tapi teman-temannya malah tersenyum dan berkata…"Tidak, kami setuju. Ini juga untuk membuat keluarga Cronz dikenal oleh semua orang, 'kan?" Shinji berkata begitu sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Reinz, Reinz yang mendengar itu pun menjadi tersenyum senang dan lega."Terima kasih, teman-teman"

Mereka pun mengangguk dan berkata…"Tidak apa-apa kok". Reinz pun lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan berpikir sesuatu… setelah memikirkannya, dia pun berkata pada teman-temannya."Teman-teman, ayo kita pulang. Besok mungkin sudah keluar hasilnya" Teman-temannya pun hanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mereka berharap bisa ikut serta dalam Rating Game, karena itu adalah Rating Game pertama mereka.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari

Akademi Kuoh, kelas Renkaro

Pelajaran pertama, kedua dan ketiga sudah selesai, istirahat pun sudah dimulai… anak-anak pun pergi berhamburan keluar kelas. Tapi karena Renkaro dan kawan-kawannya masih menunggu hasil keputusan dari Sirzech-sama tentang izin Rating Game, mereka pun menunggu, berharap bisa ikut serta. Sembari menunggu, Reinz datang dan berkata pada Renkaro…"Renkaro, Sirzech-sama menyuruh kita untuk datang ke ruang klub Peneliti Gaib. Apakah kalian juga ikut, teman-teman?" Mereka semua pun mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya, pasti" Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi menuju bangunan tua yang menjadi tempat untuk klub Peneliti Gaib.

Siang hari, istirahat

Akademi Kuoh, Ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib

Renkaro dan kawan-kawan sudah sampai di ruang klub Peneliti Gaib, disana dia melihat Sirzech-sama yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Issei juga ada, apakah dia juga iblis? Ataukah Cuma anggota klub Peneliti Gaib biasa? Reinz pun segera menyapa Sirzech-sama dan anggota klub Peneliti Gaib. "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot untuk datang, Sirzech-sama" Reinz berkata sambil membungkuk hormat pada Sirzech-sama, Sirzech-sama yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum dan berkata…"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Reinz. Lagi pula aku juga ada urusan dengan Sekiryuutei-san yaitu Hyoudo Issei"

"HAAH?!" Mereka selain anggota klub Peneliti Gaib dan Sirzech-sama beserta maidnya pun terkejut

"Hm? Jadi kalian belum tahu kalau Hyoudo Issei itu Sekiryuutei?" Sirzerch-sama bertanya pada Renkaro dan kawan-kawan seperti itu, tapi mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sirzech-sama pun tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya, lalu berkata…"Haha, kalian tidak tahu kalau Sekiryuutei adalah teman sekolah kalian? Haha, lucu sekali"

Selagi Sirzech-sama sibuk tertawa pada Renkaro dan kawan-kawan, Rias Gremory menyela perkataan Sirzech dan berkata…"Sudahlah Onii-sama, hentikan itu. Kenapa Onii-sama datang dan menyuruh mereka datang kesini? Apakah mereka iblis?" Rias bertanya banyak seperti pada kakaknya, kakaknya, SIrzech Lucifer-sama pun berkata…"Ya, mereka adalah iblis. Raja mereka, Reinz Cronz, yang berambut putih itu adalah keturunan Gremory. Lebih tepatnya bukan keturunan murni, tapi campuran dari darah iblis lain. Meskipun dia keturunan Gremory, dia Iblis Tingkat Rendah dan dia juga mempunyai Power of Destruction sepertimu"

Anggota klub Peneliti Gaib kaget mendengar itu, termasuk Grayfia, maidnya sendiri juga ikut kaget. Rias yang masih kaget pun bertanya pada kakaknya."T-Terus, alasan mereka ada disini, apa?"

"Mereka ingin bertanding melawan kalian di Rating Game, jadi aku tak bisa menolaknya"

"Hah? Rating Game?" Rias kaget dan bertanya-tanya kenapa sesama Gremory harus bertarung dan mereka semua adalah Iblis Tingkat Rendah

Sirzech-sama pun mengangguk, Rias pun menghela nafas… meski kakaknya adalah seorang Maou, dia tidak kelihatan sibuk, malah banyak waktu bersantainya. Mengetahui kalau teman mereka adalah iblis, mereka berdua pun kaget. Issei pun bertanya, begitupun Asia."Jadi, Renkaro. Kalian semua iblis ya?"

Renkaro mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya! Aku adalah iblis dan aku adalah Kokuryuutei! Salam kenal, semuanya!"

"Kokuryuutei?" Semua orang bertanya-tanya, apakah itu Kokuryuutei?

Renkaro mengangguk dan berkata pada mereka…"Ya, kata Azazel : Kau adalah Kaisar Naga Hitam, Naga Langit baru ciptaan Tuhan dan nagamu adalah Neo si Catastrophe Dragon lalu kau mempunyai Sacred Gear bernama Absorbtion Gear… begitu"

Mereka semua kecuali Renkaro dan kawan-kawannya pun melongo mendengar kalau Renkaro pemegang Absorbtion Gear yang bersemayam Neo si Catastrophe Dragon. Ternyata Tuhan memang sudah gila, dia menciptakan satu lagi Naga Langit yang harusnya hanya ada dua saja.

"Jadi… kau adalah Kokuryuutei ya, Renkaro?" Issei berkata dengan tatapan mata seakan waspada, melihat itu, Neo menjadi ikut bicara… **[Hei-hei, tenanglah bocah. Jangan sewaspada itu pada kami, Ddraig juga pasti tahu kalau perbedaan kekuatan kita berbeda jauh karena partnerku ini lebih kuat darimu, ya 'kan? Ddraig]** Neo berkata begitu, yang membuat Issei kaget dan bertanya pada Ddraig…"Apakah itu benar Ddraig?" Dengan terpaksa, Ddraig pun berkata… **[Ya partner, saat ini kau adalah pengguna Sacred Gear yang paling lemah di antara 13 Longinus Gear lainnya. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia memang kuat]**

Mendengar itu, semua orang disana hanya bisa terkejut dan Renkaro pun hanya tersenyum sambil berkata…"Jadi… kalian semua setuju untuk melawan kami di Rating Game? Ya atau Tidak?" Dengan pandangan mata waspada, Rias pun terpaksa menghela nafasnya sekali lagi dan berkata…"Haah… baiklah, kami setuju"

Sirzech-sama pun tersenyum mendengar itu…"Bagus. Pertandingan akan dilaksanakan 5 hari lagi, jadi persiapkan diri kalian dan untukmu Rias, pertunanganmu dengan Riser Phenex akan berlangsung 15 hari lagi dari sekarang. Jadi ingat-ingatlah itu ya?"

Issei POV

Pertunangan? Buchou akan bertunangan dengan seseorang?! Sial! Kulihat pandangan mata Bucho menunjukkan kesedihan, apakah itu berarti dia tidak senang? Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan nantinya? Sial!

Normal POV

Sirzech-sama pun meninggalkan ruangan klub Peneliti Gaib dengan portal sihir. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke Renkaro cs dan klub Peneliti Gaib dan berkata…"Semoga pertarungannya memuaskan. Aku menantikan itu" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sirzech-sama pun menghilang dari hadapan Renkaro cs dan klub Peneliti Gaib.

5 hari lagi, waktu mereka untuk bertarung 5 hari lagi. Sampai hari itu tiba, mereka berencana untuk latihan… dan kedua Naga Langit itu akan saling bertarung satu sama lain.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N : Yoosh! Bagaimana kesannya? Aneh kah? Mainstream kah? Pokoknya! Utaran kesan, komentar, cacian dan makian kalian di Review!**

**Bye-Bye~**


	5. Debut pertama keluarga Cronz!

**Black Dragon Emperor - Kokuryuutei**

**Summary : Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih, dua Naga Langit yang ditakdirkan saling bertempur. Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi bila ada seekor Naga Langit baru? Dan apakah yang terjadi bila Naga Langit baru itu bersemayam di Sacred Gear seorang iblis dengan Raja yang berstatus Iblis Tingkat Rendah? Ikutilah kisahnya!**

**Pairing : Renkaro x ?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan ceritanya bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya OC dan mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda meskipun nanti nyambung sama canon sedikit**

**Chapter 5 : Debut pertama keluarga Cronz**

Kelompok Renkaro sudah mendapat izin untuk ikut serta dalam Rating Game dan mereka akan melawan Kelompok Rias. Renkaro tidak sabar ingin segera melawan Issei, yaitu Sekiryuutei. Melihat Renkaro tidak sabar begitu, Neo pun berkata…**[Partner, sabarlah. Tunggu saja, mungkin mereka akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk latihan. Jadi segeralah latihan juga] **Mendengar itu, Renkaro berpikir sejenak… Apakah dia harus latihan? Jika dia ingin mengalahkan Issei, dia harus berlatih. Dan akhirnya Renkaro pun berkata…"Baiklah, aku akan latihan! Jadi bersiap-siaplah kalian, klub Peneliti Gaib!"

Pandangan klub Peneliti Gaib pun menjadi serius, terutama Issei dan Rias. Mereka memandang ke arah Renkaro dan Reinz, karena kekuatan mereka sama. Renkaro dan Issei yang mempunyai Naga Langit, sedangkan Reinz dan Rias yang memiliki Power of Destruction. Ddraig pun berbicara…**[Kukira kau itu tadinya Albion, ternyata Naga Langit baru ciptaan Tuhan. Apakah kau juga mengetahui semua sejarah-sejarah yang hanya kami tahu?]** Ddraig mengatakan itu kepada Neo, untuk memastikan dia juga tahu kebenaran sejarah para naga lainnya. Dan Neo pun menjawabnya dengan berkata…**[Heh, tentu saja dan ada satu hal yang sangat penting bagiku. Yang telah kupelajari dengan serius…]** Ddraig pun menjadi penasaran akan itu dan bertanya…**[Dan apakah itu?]**

**[Itu adalah…. Oppai wanita!]** Dengan begitu bangga dan kerasnya, Neo mengatakan itu, membuat Ddraig hanya bisa terdiam dan berkata…**[Sepertinya… aku bertemu salah satu penggemar Oppai… Tidak! Hentikan itu! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?!]** Begitu mendengar kata Oppai, Issei pun menyela…"Heh?! Kau juga suka Oppai, Neo?!" Neo pun berkata…**[Ya! Oppai adalah hal terhebat sepanjang masa di dunia! Semua wanita yang cantik, manis/imut kalau tanpa Oppai itu terasa ada yang kurang!]**

Issei pun mengangguk-angguk dan berkata…"Ya! Itu benar sekali, Neo! Oppai adalah hal terhebat sepanjang masa di dunia! Aku setuju denganmu!" Mereka berdua pun begitu bangga dengan kemesuman mereka dan begitu sukanya mereka pada Oppai yang membuat semua orang kecuali Renkaro sweatdrop. Kemudian, Koneko pun berkata…"Issei-senpai… dan Neo-san…"

Mendengara ada yang memanggilnya, mereka pun melihat ke Koneko. Yah, meki Neo itu cuma jiwa yang disegel di Sacred Gear. Lalu berkata…"Ada apa?" **[Ada apa?]**. Mereka berdua bertanya secara bersamaan dan jawaban dari Koneko adalah…"Kalian berdua… mesum. Senpai mesum dan Naga mesum" Koneko berkata begitu sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua

Graaah!

Terdengar suara seperti ada sesuatu yang retak! Dan setelah itu, Issei menjadi depresi, begitu juga dengan Neo. Melihat itu, semua orang selain Renkaro pun sweatdrop. Lalu, Reinz pun berkata untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan…"Baiklah-baiklah, teman-teman. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, pelajaran mau dimulai" Teman-temannya pun mengangguk dan langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang klub Peneliti Gaib. Rias menatap ke arah Reinz dengan pandangan penasaran, melihat itu, Reinz pun menjadi bertanya pada Rias…"Ada apa, Rias-senpai?" Mendengar perkataan Reinz, Rias pun menjadi terkejut dan sadar."Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa. Di Rating Game nanti, semoga yang terbaik yang menang" Renkaro cs pun mengangguk lalu mereka pun segera pergi dari sana.

Keesokan harinya, sore hari

Akademi Kuoh, lapangan

Terlihat ke-9 anak sedang berkumpul di lapangan. Mereka adalah Renkaro cs, mereka berencana latihan lagi agar bisa menang di Rating Game pertama mereka ini. Renkaro yang sudah hampir bisa menguasai dan memahami Sacred Gearnya pun berkata…"Hei teman-teman, aku ada beberapa teknik baru nih! Keren-keren lho!"

Mendengar perkataan Renkaro, teman-temannya pun menoleh dan berkata…"Teknik baru?" Renkaro hanya mengangguk dan segera memunculkan Sacred Gearnya. "Absorbtion Gear!"

Criing!

Sacred Gear Renkaro pun muncul, wujudnya pun masih sama. Tapi tidak dengan teknik-tekniknya, dia mempunyai beberapa teknik baru. Renkaro pun tersenyum dan berkata…"Heh, Snatch!"

**[Snatch!]** Suara mesin dari Sacred Gearnya menggema, dari Sacred Gearnya keluar sebuah tangan yang memanjang. Itu adalah tangan yang terbentuk dari aura naga! Tangan itu lalu menggenggam pohon yang lumayan besar tepat di depannya.

Grep!

"Lihat? Keren kan?" Teman-temannya pun hanya bisa ber-'O' ria melihat teknik baru temannya ini, tersadar akan sesuatu, Shinji pun bertanya…"Katamu beberapa, yang lainnya mana?"

Renkaro pun tersenyum… lalu berteriak…"Gather!"

**[Gather!]** Suara mesin terdengar lagi, kali ini berbeda dari tadi. Ini sepertinya teknik yang bagus…

….

Melihat tidak ada reaksi apa pun, Kojiro pun berkata…"Hei, kok gak ada apa pun? Rusak ya Sacred Gearmu?" Renkaro pun tersenyum dan berkata…"Tidak, Gather adalah teknik yang berfungsi untuk mengumpulkan tenaga sihir disekitar atau bisa dibilang mengambil sihir dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Ini adalah teknik yang berfungsi kalau aku tidak sempat menggunakan Absorb karena ini adalah teknik area"

Teman-temannya pun mengangguk dan berkata…"Oh… begitu ya, lalu… ada lagi?" Renkaro yang mendengar itu pun menjadi tersadar lalu berkata…"Oh ya! Ada lagi, sebentar…"

"Haaah…" Renkaro mengambil nafas dalam-dalam… lalu berteriak… "Balance Break!"

Sriiing!

Seketika cahaya hitam mengkilap keluar, lalu terdengarlah suara mesin dari Absorbtion Gear…

**[Balance Breaker : Catastrophe Armor!]**

Reinz yang mendengar kata-kata Balance Breaker pun menjadi kaget! Kenapa dia kaget? Karena Renkaro baru beberapa minggu menjadi iblis dan mendapatkan Sacred Gearnya tapi dia sudah ke tingkat Balance Breaker?

Di tubuh Renkaro muncul sebuah bagian-bagian dari baju besi yang kelihatan modern seperti robot… bagian-bagian itu berwarna hitam, di helmnya terdapat dua tanduk seperti naga dan ekor mekanik di belakangnya, terdapat juga permata biru berbentuk bulat di bagian dadanya dan di bagian tangannya, di kedua tangannya. Daripada mirip naga, itu lebih mirip seperti iblis atau bisa disebut naga iblis.

"Waah. Itu teknik apa namanya, Renkaro?" Kojiro bertanya pada Renkaro yang dijawab oleh Renkaro seperti ini…"Ini adalah Balance Breaker, ini adalah tingkat terakhir dari Sacred Gear dan punyaku adalah Catastrophe Armor yaitu Armor Naga Neo si Catastrophe Dragon"

Teman-temannya yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa ber-'O' ria, karena Renkaro sudah bisa mencapai tingkat Balance Breaker dalam waktu singkat. Dia ini memang pintar dalam menguasai sesuatu, sampai-sampai teman-teman di kelasnya minta diajari bagaimana caranya agar bisa seperti dia tapi dia hanya menjawab…"Aku hanya melakukannya sesuai petunjuk, tidak ada metode atau teknik khusus" Perkataan itu membuat semua temannya sweatdrop, kenapa mereka sweatdrop? Karena yang dilakukan Renkaro agar bisa cepat dalam menguasai sesuatu hanyalah hal yang biasa. melakukannya sesuai petunjuk.

"Ehem! Lalu apakah ada lagi?" tanya Reinz, Renkaro pun mencoba mengingatnya… "Sepertinya… tidak ada lagi. Itu cukup untuk Rating Game nanti" Reinz pun tersenyum dan berkata…

"Baiklah, ayo kita berlatih, teman-teman!" Teman-temannya pun menjawabnya dengan…"Ya!"

Skip ke hari pertandingan, Rating Game

Hari dimana Rating Game ditentukan pun sudah tiba, kedua kelompok sudah siap bertarung. Melihat kedua kelompok sudah sangat siap, Grayfia pun berkata…

"Baiklah, kami ucapkan selamat datang kepada klan Gremory dan klan Cronz…" Grayfia pun melanjutkan perkataannya "Saya adalah maid dari keluarga Gremory, Grayfia. Medan pertarungan ini dibuat berdasarkan keuntungan dari Rias-sama dan Reinz-sama. Yaitu di sekolah dunia manusia, dimana Rias-sama bersekolah… Kami telah membuat tiruannya." Grayfia menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar

Renkaro yang menjadi bingung pun bertanya…"Tiruan? Apa maksudnya?" Reinz yang mendengar Renkaro bertanya seperti itu pun berkata…"LIhatlah keluar, Renkaro…" Renkaro pun mengangguk dan membuka pintu kelasnya, lalu melihat keluar dari jendela.

!

Renkaro pun berkata…"Jadi ini ya…" Reinz mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya, kita ada di dimensi lain. Mereka membuat replika dari sekolah kita" Renkaro pun hanya bisa membuat wajah 'O' mendengar itu, lalu Grayfia berkata lagi…"Kedua grup akan dikirim ke markas masing-masing"

"Markas Rias-sama berada di gedung sekolah lama, yaitu tempat dimana para anggota klub Penelitian Gaib bertemu…" Grayfia berhenti sejenak dan berbicara lagi…"Lalu Markas Reinz-sama akan berada di gedung sekolah baru, di kelas Reinz-sama berada. Jika ada seseorang yang masuk ke markas musuh, otomatis dia akan naik pangkat"

"Heeh, jadi untuk promosi jadi Ratu dan yang lainnya aku hanya harus masuk ke markas musuh ya?" Renkaro bertanya seperti itu kepada Reinz, Reinz pun mengangguk lalu berkata…"Ya, tapi itu tidaklah mudah. Karena jika pion dari pihak musuh memasuki markas kita, mereka juga akan dipromosikan" Renkaro pun menaruh tangannya ke dagu yang artinya dia dalam mode memikirkan…"Hmm… begitu ya, jadi kita butuh setidaknya satu orang untuk berjaga di markas…" Reinz mengangguk.

"Merepotkan juga ya, tidak bisa asal serang saja. Ini benar-benar seperti permainan catur" Reinz dan teman-teman lainnya yang mendengar hanya bisa sweatdrop, lalu Reinz pun menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang pasti dari sihir itu kepada Renkaro dan kawan-kawan. "Renkaro, teman-teman. Ambil ini"

Renkaro pun mengambilnya dan bertanya pada Reinz…"Apa ini?" Reinz pun menjelaskan pada Renkaro tentang benda bulat itu…"Itu berfungsi seperti transmitter, selama permainan berlangsung, kita menggunakan ini untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain" Renkaro dan teman-temannya pun mengangguk mengerti akan fungsi benda sihir berbentuk bulat atau lingkaran itu.

"Dan permainan… dimulai!" Grayfia pun meneriakkan tanda dimulainya permainan. Renkaro dan kawan-kawan pun berteriak…"Ayo, kita menangkan Rating Game pertama kita!" Teman-temannya pun menjawab…"Ya!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N : Yoosh! Bagaimana kesannya? Aneh kah? Mainstream kah? Pokoknya! Utaran kesan, komentar, cacian dan makian kalian di Review!**

**Bye-Bye~**


	6. Pion vs Pion! Renkaro vs Issei!

**Black Dragon Emperor - Kokuryuutei**

**Summary : Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih, dua Naga Langit yang ditakdirkan saling bertempur. Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi bila ada seekor Naga Langit baru? Dan apakah yang terjadi bila Naga Langit baru itu bersemayam di Sacred Gear seorang iblis dengan Raja yang berstatus Iblis Tingkat Rendah? Ikutilah kisahnya!**

**Pairing : Renkaro x ?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan ceritanya bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya OC dan mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda meskipun nanti nyambung sama canon sedikit**

**Shinsekiryuutei : Eeh, gitu ya? Lebih fokus ke OC-nya? Dan terlalu banyak OC? Ini cerita memang fokus ke OC dan bertema 'Highschool DxD', jadi disini chara asli DxD tidak begitu mempengaruhi karena ini cerita fokus ke OC. Mohon dimengerti**

**Chapter 6 : Pion vs Pion! Renkaro vs Issei!  
><strong>

Terlihat kelompok Renkaro sedang mempersiapkan rencana yang matang untuk bisa mengalahkan kelompok Gremory… Reinz memikirkan sebuah rencana dan itu membuat Reinz pusing, melihat Reinz menjadi pusing karena memikirkan rencananya sendirian, Renkaro pun berkata…"Reinz, jangan kau pikirkan sendiri. Pikirkan itu bersama-sama kita semua, jika kau memikirkan semuanya sendirian, teman-teman merasa tidak enak" Reinz pun tersadar dan tersenyum bersalah ke Renkaro…"Ah! Maaf-maaf, habis aku ini Raja di kelompok kita. Aku jadi berpikir harus memikirkan semuanya sendirian" Teman-temannya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Reinz.

"Ehem! Baiklah, kita mulai…" Teman-temannya pun mengangguk lalu Reinz menunjuk ke peta…"Markas musuh ada di gedung sekolah lama yaitu tempat klub Peneliti Gaib berada, jika kita ingin mencapai markas mereka dengan cepat, kita harus lewat lapangan… tapi itu akan membuat kita terlihat dan mudah diserang" Renkaro pun menyela dan berkata…"Bagaimana kalau lewat _club house_? Itu sejalan dengan kita yang ada di gedung sekolah baru dan kita berada di kelas, jadi itu menguntungkan"

Reinz pun mencerna terlebih dahulu usul Renkaro…"Um… benar juga, tapi mungkin kita akan ke lapangan dan jika ke lapangan kita akan terlihat, lalu di kelompok kita tak ada yang bisa memasang jebakan. Agak merepotkan dan beresiko…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku dan Ryu akan maju duluan. Mereka tidak punya jumlah yang cukup banyak, jadi pasti Rias-senpai juga akan itu dan Rias-senpai pasti akan memajukan Issei dan Koneko untuk masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga" Reinz pun diam dan berusaha mendengarkan kata-kata Renkaro dengan teliti, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya

Renkaro pun menunjuk ke hutan-hutan…"Dan mereka pasti akan memasang jebakan mereka di hutan, jadi kita harus waspada. Cek dulu apakah jebakan mereka ada disana. Shinji dan Rin… kalian ke hutan, cek jebakan mereka dengan sihir dan Sacred Gear kalian…" Shinji dan Rin pun mengangguk. "Yuna-chan, Sakuya-chan dan Reinz. Kalian tetaplah disini, kemungkinan Rias-senpai akan menyerbu tempat ini, mungkin nanti dia akan bersama Akeno-senpai dan Asia-chan mungkin akan di suruh berjaga di markas mereka atau membawanya. Kiba mungkin akan berjaga bersama Asia, jadi hati-hatilah" Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk, lalu Renkaro berkata… "Maaf ya, Reinz. Harusnya yang menyusun rencana itu Raja mereka, tapi aku malah keasyikan…" Renkaro menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Reinz yang melihat itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata…"Tidak apa-apa, kau itu kan orang paling pintar di kelas kita. Aku percayakan itu padamu" Kojiro pun menyela perkataan Reinz…"Anu, kami berdua bagaimana?"

Renkaro pun berpikir… dan dia pun tahu mereka harus bagaimana."Kalian berdua, pergilah ke arah lapangan, kemungkinan Kiba tidak melindungi Asia. Dia pasti ke lapangan, jadi hanya Kiba sendirian yang disana. Berhati-hatilah kepada Kiba, karena dia cepat" Mereka berdua pun mengangguk

Renkaro pun bangkit dari duduknya "Baiklah, ayo maju. Sebisa mungkin, sesuaikan dengan rencana tadi, jika gagal, lakukan apapun yang kalian suka tapi jangan berlebihan" Teman-temannya pun mengangguk, lalu mereka segera pergi ke tempatnya masing-masing

Di sisi lain, gedung olahraga

Issei POV

Aku berada di dalam gedung olahraga bersama Koneko-chan seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Buchou, aku gugup karena ini adalah Rating Game pertama kami dan lawan kami adalah Renkaro, temanku sendiri.

"Koneko-chan, apakah kita akan berhasil?" Aku bertanya pada Koneko-chan pertanyaan yang harusnya tidak kutanyakan dalam situasi begini, lalu Koneko-chan pun menjawab…"…pasti, senpai" Begitulah, aku juga berharap bisa berhasil dan menang.

Lalu, aku melihat ada dua orang masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga. Mereka adalah Renkaro dan… siapa itu? Mungkin adik kelasnya, mereka sedang melihat-lihat. Inilah kesempatanku! "Koneko-chan, ayo!" Koneko-chan pun hanya mengangguk.

Normal POV

Renkaro dan Ryu sudah masuk ke gedung olahraga, mereka mencoba menarik perhatian Issei dan Koneko dengan berkata…"Hei! Keluarlah dari belakang panggung, Issei dan Koneko-chan!"

!

Issei dan Koneko pun keluar, mereka kaget karena Renkaro bisa tahu kalau mereka ada di belakang panggung. Issei pun lalu berkata…"Sial! Taktik diam-diam kita gagal, Koneko-chan!" Koneko pun diam dan menjadi agak tidak senang karena rencana mereka gagal, Renkaro yang melihat itu pun langsung tersenyum…"Hei, Issei! Jika kau ingin menang dan mendapatkan hadiah dari Buchou-mu, kalahkan kami dulu!" Renkaro berusaha mengejek Issei, Issei yang terpancing pun menjadi agak marah…"Hah?! Baiklah! Ayo kita bertarung, Renkaro!"

"Bagus! Begitulah seharusnya!" Renkaro pun mencoba memunculkan Sacred Gearnya, begitu juga dengan Issei. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, mereka pun berteriak…"Absorbtion Gear!/Boosted Gear!" Lalu dua suara mesin pun terdengar…

**[Absorb!/Boost!]**

Sacred Gear mereka pun keluar, satunya berwarna hitam dan satunya berwarna merah. Lalu Issei pun mengumpulkan tenaga sihir dan menembakkan sebuah sihir yang bernama… "Dragon Shoot!"

Bwooosh

Dragon Shoot itu mengarah ke Renkaro, Renkaro pun tersenyum dan berteriak…"Heh! Absorb!"

**[Absorb!]**

Renkaro pun menyerap Dragon Shoot itu kedalam Sacred Gearnya! Melihat itu, Issei pun menjadi kaget dan berkata…"Hah! Bagaimana bisa?!" Mendengar Issei terkejut seperti itu, Renkaro pun menjelaskannya pada Issei…"Sacred Gearku ini memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap apa pun, semakin kuat sesuatu yang diserap, semakin kuat kekuatan Sacred Gearku…" Ekspresi Issei pun menjadi tidak karuan, dia marah dan depresi karena merasa serangannya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Renkaro. Renkaro pun lalu berkata… "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku. Snatch!"

**[Snatch!]**

Renkaro pun menarik Issei, Issei yang tertarik oleh kekuatan Sacred Gear Renkaro yang kuat baginya ini pun berusaha melepaskan dirinya… "Geeh! Sialan, tangan apa ini?! Tidak mau lepas!" Lalu… setelah Renkaro berhasil menarik Issei, Renkaro pun lalu berkata… "Dragon Hand!"

**[Dragon Hand!]**

Sebuah aura yang berbentuk tangan naga pun keluar… lalu, Renkaro pun mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Issei dan…

Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak!

Dia pun memukuli Issei! Issei yang dipukuli pun mengeluarkan cipratan darah! Renkaro yang melihat Issei memuncratkan cipratan darah pun berkata…"Maaf ya, Issei. Aku harus melakukan ini demi memenangkan Rating Game ini"

Tidak tinggal diam, Issei pun berteriak… "Boost!"

**[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

Issei meggandakan kekuatannya sebanyak 10 kali! Lalu dia pun juga mengarahkan tinjunya ke Renkaro dan…

Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak!

Dia juga memukul Renkaro! Renkaro pun diam sejenak dan berkata sambil terus dipukuli… "…Begitu ya? Baiklah, ayo kita bertarung serius! Akan kukeluarkan teknik andalanku!" Renkaro pun mengarahkan tangannya ke atas dan berteriak…"Balance Break!"

**[Balance Breaker : Catastrophe Armor!]**

Tubuh Renkaro pun dibungkus oleh armor naga yang seperti iblis berwarna hitam, Issei pun terkejut lalu Renkaro melanjutkan… "Gather!"

**[Gather!]**

Renkaro pun mengumpulkan sihir yang ada, tidak peduli itu sihir siapa. Tapi dia mengincar sihir Issei, dia pun menghisap sihir Issei. Issei yang merasa sihirnya perlahan-lahan mengurangan pun berkata…"Sihirku… berkurang!"

Renkaro pun lalu _dash_ ke arah Issei! Dia pun lalu menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Issei, Issei yang mengetahui itu pun segera mem-Boost!

"Celaka! Boost!"

**[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

"Aku… aku bertarung…" Renkaro dan Issei mengatakannya secara bersamaan sambil meng-_dash_, lalu… "Demi Reinz/Buchou! Jadi jangan halangi aku!" Tinju mereka pun menghantam secara bersamaan ke arah mereka.

Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak! Buaak!

Mereka berdua beradu tinju! Mereka saling menonjok satu sama lain! Melihat Issei yang sepertinya sudah mencapai batas, Renkaro pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengakhirinya. "Akan kuakhiri ini! Absorb!"

**[Absorb!] [Absorb!] [Absorb!] [Absorb!] [Absorb!] [Absorb!] [Absorb!] [Absorb!] [Absorb!] [Absorb!]**

Renkaro pun lalu meloncat! Dia meloncat sangat tinggi dan lalu dia menghadapkan tinjunya ke bawah, ke arah Issei!

"Dragon Hand!" Renkaro pun menggunakan jurus tangan naga itu lagi, untuk mendapatkan damage yang lebih besar

**[Dragon Hand!]**

Duuuuaaarrrr!

Tinju Renkaro menghantam ke tempat Issei, yang menyebabkan getaran disekitarnya. Teman-temannya dan orang disekitarnya yang terkena hembusan angin dari ledakan itu pun hanya bisa menyipitkan mata mereka dan menahan hembusan anginnya dengan tangan mereka.

Kumpulan debu angin yang menghalangi mereka pun perlahan memudar, memperlihatkan Issei pingsan dan terluka. Issei kalah dari Renkaro, itulah yang terjadi. "Maaf Issei, kemenangan akan jadi milik kami…" Renkaro pun lalu meninggalkan Issei yang terluka dan tubuh Issei menghilang, menandakan Issei sudah kalah. "Pion dari Rias-sama, kalah" Grayfia pun mengumumkan itu dan membuat semua anggota klub Peneliti Gaib kaget, lalu Ryu pun berkata kepada Koneko.

"Heh, sepertinya sekarang giliran kita… Koneko" Ryu menyeringai ke arah Koneko yang dibalas dengan tatapan marah dan berkata…"Aku… tidak akan kalah…"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N : Yoosh! Bagaimana kesannya? Aneh kah? Mainstream kah? Pokoknya! Utaran kesan, komentar, cacian dan makian kalian di Review!**

**Bye-Bye~**


	7. Iblis' vs 'Kucing

**Black Dragon Emperor - Kokuryuutei**

**Summary : Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih, dua Naga Langit yang ditakdirkan saling bertempur. Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi bila ada seekor Naga Langit baru? Dan apakah yang terjadi bila Naga Langit baru itu bersemayam di Sacred Gear seorang iblis dengan Raja yang berstatus Iblis Tingkat Rendah? Ikutilah kisahnya!**

**Pairing : Renkaro x ?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan ceritanya bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya OC dan mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda meskipun nanti nyambung sama canon sedikit**

**Shinsekiryuutei : Owh, makasih dan untuk story pacenya. Saya lagi meneliti gaya nulis fanfic bahasa inggris, saya masih belajar menulis. Jadi wajar kalau berantakan, saya sengaja menulis seperti itu untuk mendapatkan gaya menulis yang pas untuk saya. (_ _)  
><strong>

** : Makasih dan untuk membuatnya lebih panjang... itu pusing karena saya sering buntu ide dan tiba-tiba ada ide baru lagi**

**Chapter 7 : 'Iblis' vs 'Kucing'  
><strong>

Pertarungan pertama antara pion vs pion dimenangkan oleh Renkaro, selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antar benteng yaitu Ryu vs Koneko. Ryu pun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu meremas kedua tangannya secara bergantian dan berkata…

"Aku sangat menantikan ini! Jangan buat aku kecewa ya, Koneko?" Ryu berkata begitu sambil menyeringai ke arah Koneko, Koneko yang melihat itu menjadi marah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Koneko maju dan menyerang Ryu.

Duaak!

Koneko meninju Ryu! Tanpa sempat melakukan apa pun, Ryu diserang oleh Koneko!

!

"Heh!" Seketika, terlihat seringai dari mulut Ryu, yang menandakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Dia lalu berkata pada Koneko…"Lumayan kuat juga… tapi-"

Ziing!

Ryu menghilang dari hadapan Koneko!

Duaaak!

Dia berpindah ke belakang Koneko dan memukulnya!

"-tidak cukup kuat seperti Renkaro-senpai" Ryu mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi datar… seperti tidak serius menghadapi Koneko. Koneko yang terkena serangan Ryu pun bangkit…"…masih belum" Dia terluka! Meskipun tidak terlalu parah, dia terluka terkena serangan Ryu!

Ryu yang melihat itu pun berkata…"Aah~, kau terluka ya? Padahal aku belum menggunakan Sacred Gearku, tapi hanya menggunakan kekuatan Bidakku lho~" Anggota klub Peneliti Gaib yang mendengar itu pun terkejut, Rias yang paling terkejut dan berkata…"Bagaimana bisa?! Harusnya kekuatan fisik Koneko itu paling kuat di antara kita! Tapi hanya dengan menggunakan kekuatan Bidak… dia bisa melukai Koneko?!" Asia menjadi khawatir, Rias menjadi marah dan bingung akan kekuatan Ryu itu

Dari kelas Renkaro, Reinz yang melihat itu menjadi tersenyum lega dan berkata…"Haah… untung saja. Tapi… kenapa Ryu hanya menggunakan kekuatan Bidaknya saja? Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan Sacred Gearnya?" Reinz pun bertanya-tanya yang dijawab oleh Renkaro lewat transmitter…"Heh, dia itu ingin mengetes sejauh mana dia bisa bertahan tanpa Sacred Gear makanya dia mencoba menggunakan kekuatan Bidak saja" Reinz yang mendengar itu pun membuat wajah 'O' dan mengangguk mengerti dari penjelasan Renkaro

Kita beralih kembali ke Ryu dan Koneko…

Mereka sedang beradu tinju, gerakan Ryu perlahan-lahan sudah terbaca oleh Koneko! Dan karena dia adalah Benteng, gerakannya lambat! "CIh, gerakanku sudah terbaca ya?" Koneko pun menghiraukan perkataan Ryu dan terus menyerangnya… hingga dia membuat suatu kesalahan. Karena dia juga Benteng, gerakannya pun juga lambat dan karena kekuatan Koneko itu di-_boost_ oleh kekuatan Bidaknya, otomatis gerakannya menjadi tidak beraturan.

"!, ini dia! OverPower : Aktif!" Ryu pun lalu mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya, tidak ada perubahan pada penampilannya… Melihat kalau semua orang termasuk Koneko bingung karena Sacred Gearnya Ryu, Ryu pun langsung mundur dan berdiam diri sebentar…

"Haah… sini-sini, Koneko" Dia mengejek Koneko dengan menyuruhnya ke arahnya! Koneko yang melihat itu pun jadi terpancing lalu maju. Melihat itu Ryu pun bergerak dan…

Ziiing!

Dia menghilang lagi dari hadapan Koneko! Koneko yang melihat teknik Ryu itu, sudah tahu dimana Ryu akan muncul…"Teknik… ini lagi…" Koneko pun merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya, dia lalu memukulnya dan…

Wuuush

Menghilang! Ternyata itu hanyalah bayangannya saja! Tidak, itu adalah Ryu dan berpindah dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepat sampai tidak terlihat oleh mata!

"Sacred Gearku mempunyai fungsi untuk meningkatkan semua kemampuan tubuhku sampai batas maksimal… dan itu akan berakhir dalam 5 menit. Jadi… akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat!" Dia lalu melakukan _dash_ ke arah Koneko dan ketika Koneko mau memukulnya dia…

Ziiing!

Dia menghilang lagi, Koneko pun jadi berpikir… dimanakah dia? Mungkinkah dia akan muncul dibelakangnya, di depannya atau bahkan disampingnya?

Ziiing!

Ternyata! Ryu muncul di atas Koneko! Kemungkinan tadi dia meloncat sampai tidak terlihat oleh matanya Koneko dan Ryu pun berkata…"Baiklah, ini tendangan kemenanganku. Rasakan!"

Wuuuush

"Dive Kick!" Dia mengarahkan kakinya ke arah Koneko dan….

Bluaaaarrrr!

Ledakan besar pun terjadi, ledakannya sangat besar disbanding yang disebabkan oleh Renkaro! Sampai-sampai… mereka berdua tertutupi oleh kumpulan debu angin.

Wuuuh

Perlahan-lahan… kumpulan debu angin itu memudar dan memperlihatkan Koneko terkapar dan penuh luka. Lukanya tidak begitu serius, dia hanya perlu diobati oleh penyembuh amatiran. Melihat Koneko kalah, Ryu pun menyeringai dan berkata…"Tenang saja, kawan-kawan! Kemenangan akan jadi milik kita!" Seringai Ryu itu hanya dibalas dengan pandangan sweatdrop oleh teman-temannya selain Renkaro… sepertinya Ryu terlalu percaya diri, begitulah pikir mereka.

Melihat Ryu sudah menang, Grayfia pun mengumumkan hasilnya…"Benteng Rias-sama, kalah" Perkataan Grayfia pun makin membuat Rias kaget! Kalau begini, aku akan kalah! Begitulah pikirnya. Dia pun lalu memanggil Akeno dan Kiba. "Akeno, Kiba. Kalian berdua segeralah ke lapangan, kemungkinan mereka akan mengirim salah satu teman mereka ke lapangan" Perintah Rias pun dijawab hanya dengan…"Ya, Buchou!" Rias pun mengigit jarinya dan berkata…"Aku tidak boleh kalah… apalagi kalah oleh keturunan tidak murni Gremory"

Di sisi lain, kelas Renkaro

Terlihat Reinz memegang peta sekolahan, Reinz pun lalu berpikir…

!

Dia pun segera memanggil teman-temannya yang lain untuk memberitahukan hal yang dia pikirkan. "Shinji, Rin, Kojiro dan Mikuru! Kalian berempat segeralah ke lapangan! Cepatlah!" Mereka berempat pun mengangguk dan menjawab…"Oke!"

Mereka berempat pun segera ke lapangan, meski Kojiro dan Mikuru sudah ke lapangan, mereka akan menunggu kedatangan Shinji dan Rin. Shinji dan Rin yang sudah memastikan adanya jebakan di area hutan pun pergi dari sana dengan hati-hati, meski mereka sudah memastikan adanya jebakan di hutan, mereka masih harus waspada karena jebakan itu cepat menghilang atau menjadi tidak terlihat.

Entah kenapa Reinz menyuruh mereka berempat untuk segera ke lapangan dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat kesana. Apa mungkin untuk mencegah seseorang mendekati markas mereka? Itu bisa saja terjadi. Karena Raja musuh adalah salah satu anak terpintar di Akademi Kuoh dan dia seorang keturunan Gremory berdarah murni. Pantas saja Reinz takut, karena dia sudah memprediksi hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hei Rin, menurutmu kenapa Reinz menyuruh kita untuk ke lapangan?" Shinji bertanya kepada Rin, yang dijawab Rin dengan…"Mungkin Reinz-senpai sudah tahu taktik musuh, jadi kita disuruh kesana untuk mengalahkah mereka agar mereka tidak bisa mendekati markas kita dan mengalahkan kita" Shinji yang mendengar itu pun diam… karena dia sudah mengerti. "Sepertinya… kita harus memenangkan Rating Game ini, kita tak boleh membiarkan Rating Game pertama kita ini direbut kemenangannya oleh kelompok lain. Benar kan, Rin?" Shinji bertanya begitu pada Rin, Rin yang mendengarnya pun sedikit kaget… lalu dia tersenyum dan membalas perkataan Shinji dengan berkata…"Ya… karena ini adalah…" Rin menghentikan sejenak perkataannya dan mengingat kembali tentang pertarungan kakaknya dan Ryu yang dia lihat tadi. "…satu langkah menuju impian kita semua"

Shinji dan Rin pun melakukan _dash_ berkali-kali agar cepat sampai… Mereka telah sampai! Dan yang menunggu mereka adalah Akeno dan Kiba yang sedang bertarung dengan Kojiro dan Mikuru!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N : Yoosh! Bagaimana kesannya? Aneh kah? Mainstream kah? Pokoknya! Utaran kesan, komentar, cacian dan makian kalian di Review!**

**Bye-Bye~**


	8. Shinji vs Kiba! Pertarungan kecepatan!

**Black Dragon Emperor - Kokuryuutei**

**Summary : Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih, dua Naga Langit yang ditakdirkan saling bertempur. Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi bila ada seekor Naga Langit baru? Dan apakah yang terjadi bila Naga Langit baru itu bersemayam di Sacred Gear seorang iblis dengan Raja yang berstatus Iblis Tingkat Rendah? Ikutilah kisahnya!**

**Pairing : Renkaro x ?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan ceritanya bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya OC dan mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda meskipun nanti nyambung sama canon sedikit**

**Chapter 8 : Shinji vs Kiba! Pertarungan kecepatan!  
><strong>

Kojiro dan Mikuru bertemu dengan Akeno dan Kiba dan disaat bersamaan… Shinji dan Rin datang, melihat temannya berhadapan dengan musuh yang lumayan kuat itu. Shinji dan Rin pun ikut membantu dan berkata…"Tunggu dulu! Kami juga akan bertarung! 4 vs 2!"

"4 vs 2? Ara ara, para kouhaiku semangat sekali ya. Aku jadi bergairah" Akeno berkata begitu sambil tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya, sementara Kiba… dia berkata…"Bagaimana kalau kita bagi siapa yang bertarung? Kita bagi dengan bertarung antar sesama Bidak?"

Mendengar itu, Shinji pun berkata…"Sebentar! Aku setuju kalau Kuda melawan Kuda, tapi aku tidak setuju jika Benteng dan Uskup kami melawan Ratu kalian! Jadi aku akan berpasangan dengan Uskup dan… Kojiro! Kau berpasangan dengan Mikuru-chan, mengerti?" Shinji berkata begitu dengan pandangan yang, err… lumayan 'menekan' dengan sedikit aura gelap yang menyebar dan membuat Kojiro hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkeringat dingin.

Kiba yang melihat itu pun… hanya bisa sweatdrop, beda dengan Akeno yang tertawa akan itu."Ara ara, kamu kejam juga ya, Shinji-kun?" Karena dipanggil kejam juga, Shinji pun menoleh dan berkata…"Terima kasih, Akeno-senpai. Tapi aku tidak sadis seperti senpai, aku hanya kejam… khususnya pada dia!" kata Shinji sambil menunjuk ke arah Kojiro dengan pandangan mata yang sinis.

"Ah! Hei, kau memang sadis! Bukan kejam lagi! Apalagi setelah yang kau perbuat padaku? Itu bukan kejam, tapi sadis!" Kojiro marah tidak terima karena Shinji memanglah sadis dan bukan kejam lagi

Shinji pun diam… dan berkata seolah mengancam kepada Kojiro."Hei kau, diamlah… aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu" Shinji berkata dingin kepada Kojiro sambil menunjuknya, mendengar itu Kojiro pun langsung diam dan tidak berani mengganggu Shinji

Akeno yang melihat itu pun menyela dengan berkata…"Ara ara, bisakah kita mulai pertarungannya?" Pertanyaan dari Akeno pun dijawab oleh anggukan oleh mereka.

"Shinji-senpai… apakah kita akan menang?" Rin bertanya kepada Shinji dengan nada khawatir, mendengar itu Shinji pun mengelus-elus kepala Rin dan berkata…"Tidak apa-apa, kita pasti menang kok. Ini demi tujuan kita, jadi jangan khawatir, oke?" Rin pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan dengan wajah yang merona merah. Melihat wajah Rin merona merah, Shinji pun bingung dan berusaha mengabaikan itu

Draap

Shinji pun langsung menyerang ke arah Kiba! Melihat pergerakan Shinji yang cepat, Kiba pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengelak darinya sambil menyerangnya!

Triing!

Ternyata pedang Kiba ditangkis oleh pedang Shinji! Kiba pun kaget, dia lalu menghilang dari hadapan Shinji, melihat itu, Rin pun segera bertindak dengan mengeluarkan kemampuan Sacred Gearnya yaitu ilusi.

Wuuuush

"…Ini" Kiba melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia terjebak dalam ilusi Rin. "Ilusi ya?... kurasa mereka akan menyerangku secara bersamaan di ilusi ini"

Sesaat Kiba terjebak di ilusi Rin, Shinji pun juga ikut terjebak! Dia juga terjebak di ilusi Rin! "Wah-wah, aku juga terjebak ya?" Sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia tersenyum kecut. "Hm? Itu suara Shinji… apa dia juga terjebak di sini?" Kiba pun melihat-lihat, mencari-cari dimana Shinji berada dan…

Traang!

Shinji datang secara tiba-tiba dan berusaha menyerang Kiba dengan pedangnya! Melihat itu, Kiba pun jadi tidak tinggal diam dan membuat pedang lain dengan Sacred Gearnya."Pedang iblis api : Efreet dan pedang iblis es : Cerberus! Menarilah di dalam kobaran api yang disertai es ini, Shinji!"

Jruaas! Jruaas! Jruaas! Jruaas! Jruaas! Jruaas! Jruaas! Jruaas! Jruaas! Jruaas!

Kiba menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Shinji, otomatis Shinji pun mundur 3 langkah dan menghindarinya. Setelah berhasil menghindarinya, dia pun mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh Kiba dan…

Duuuaarr!

Sebuah petir yang dahsyat muncul dan menyambar ke arah Kiba! Kiba yang melihat ini pun berusaha menangkisnya dengan kedua pedangnya dan…

Set-set

Jalur petirnya berubah! Ternyata Shinji bisa merubah jalur serangan dari petirnya! Otomatis, Kiba pun terkena dan… "Gwaaah!" Akeno yang melihat itu pun kaget dan bertanya ke Shinji…"Ara ara, ternyata itu Sacred Gearmu ya, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata…"Tidak, Akeno-senpai. Ini bukanlah Sacred Gear, ini adalah sihir. Aku tidak punya Sacred Gear, aku adalah Elemental Master" Mendengar penjelasan dari Shinji, Akeno pun menjadi bingung dan bertanya…"Elemental Master? Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang sudah menguasai sihir berbagai elemen… atau bisa dibilang bisa menyempurnakan sampai ke tingkat paling tinggi. Aku mempunyai bakat dalam menguasai sihir, begitu juga dengan ketiga temanku yang lainnya" Ekspresi Akeno menjadi sedikit terkejut, dia saja hanya bisa menguasai petir atau halilintar. Shinji yang baru belajar saja sudah menguasai semua elemen… dan dia Elemental Master?

Kiba berdiri lagi setelah terkena petir dari Shinji, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menyerang Shinji. Shinji yang mengetahui itu pun berusaha untuk mengelak tapi…

Jraaaas!

Ada banyak pedang yang muncul di tanah! Shinji menjadi terkejut, dia lalu terkena sayatan dari beberapa pedang yang Kiba lancarkan. "Ugh… hebat juga teknikmu, itu Sacred Gear atau sihir? Aku penasaran" Shinji bertanya pada Kiba sambil memegangi pundak sebelah kanan dan perut sebelah kirinya…

"Ini adalah Sacred Gearku, Sword Birth. Mempunyai kemampuan untuk membuat pedang tergantung dari berapa banyak dan pedang apa yang kumau" Mendengar itu, Shinji membuat wajah 'O' karena hebatnya kemampuan Sacred Gear Kiba

Shinji pun lalu membuat sebuah pedang, yang satunya elemen air dan yang satunya elemen angin. Dia lalu berlari menuju Kiba, berniat menyerang Kiba dengan kedua pedangnya. Melihat Shinji datang untuk menyerang, Kiba pun berusaha menahannya…

"Heh, naif…" Setelah mengatakan itu, Shinji pun berteriak ke Rin…"Rin! Sekarang, cepat kurung dia!" Rin pun mengangguk, dia pun segera mengurung Kiba dengan Sacred Gearnya. Kiba yang kaget akan itu, berusaha untuk menghindar dari serangan Rin.

Melihat Kiba berusaha untuk menghindari dari serangan Rin, Shinji pun mencoba untuk memancingnya agar terjebak di dalam kurungan Rin. Shinji memancing Kiba dengan menyerang Kiba menggunakan pedang elemennya…"Hei-hei Kiba, ayo kita bertarung~!"

Traang!

Pedang Kiba dan Shinji saling beradu! Shinji dan Kiba pun menebas satu sama lain dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa! Levelnya bukan level manusia lagi! Kecepatan yang tidak tertangkap oleh mata, kemungkinan… kecepatan mereka berdua di-_Boost_ oleh kekuatan Bidak mereka, yaitu Kuda atau Ksatria.

"Sial! Ternyata kau lumayan kuat juga ya… Kiba" Kiba tidak mendengar perkataan Shinji dan terus menyerang Shinji dengan pedangnya.

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!

Shinji yang tahu kalau Kiba tidak mendengar perkataannya pun juga menyerangnya, dia membuat pedang dari sihirnya! Dia membuat dua pedang, elemen petir dan elemen tanah. "Jika kau memakai es dan api, aku akan memakai petir dan tanah"

Api dan es melawan petir dan tanah, dua-duanya menggunakan kelemahan dari pedang mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua beradu pedang masing-masing, saking cepatnya sabetan pedang mereka berdua… teman-temannya sampai tak bisa melihat gerakannya.

"Wah-wah, aku tak bisa melihat gerakan pedangnya! Terlalu cepat!" Kojiro mengatakan itu karena dia tak percaya kalau kecepatan mereka berdua sampai tak bisa diprediksi. Bukan hanya kecepatan sabetan pedang mereka saja yang cepat, kecepatan gerak mereka juga sangatlah cepat! Terutama Shinji, dia lebih unggul dari Kiba karena stamina dan kecepatannya melebihi dia.

"Haah… haah…" Kiba sudah kelelahan, dia sudah kehabisan stamina! Mengetahui ini, Shinji pun langsung mengincar kesempatan ini untuk mengalahkan Kiba.

Dia menyerang Kiba dengan cepat! Kiba bahkan tidak siap untuk bertahan dan mengantisipasi serangan Shinji. Dia menyerang Kiba secara bertubi-tubi, Kiba hanya bisa mundur saja karena staminanya sudah habis.

"Baiklah, ini adalah serangan terakhir untukmu Kiba" Shinji pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke pedang petirnya, dia memasukkan lagi elemen lain yaitu angina. Dia lalu menyerang Kiba, Kiba berusaha menahannya tapi…

Praaang!

Pedang Kiba patah! Alhasil, Kiba pun terkena serangan Shinji. Tapi itu belum membuat Kiba bisa kalah, dia masih bisa berdiri! Dia lalu mencoba menyerang Shinji dengan pedangnya yang satu lagi.

Jruaass!

Tapi… gagal! Shinji menahannya dengan pedangnya, Shinji lalu mengeluarkan sebuah petir yang begitu besar daya kekuatan serangnya!

Set-set.

Dia lalu mengarahkan serangannya langsung ke Kiba! Kiba yang melihat itu tidak bisa mengelak karena Shinji sudah mengunci, kaki dan tangannya dengan sihir pengunci jadi dia tidak bisa kabur.

Bluaaaarrr!

Serangan dari petir itu menghasilkan ledakan yang lumayan besar dan mengakibatkan munculnya kumpulan debu. Entah kenapa, setiap bertarung selalu ada kumpulan debu atau asap yang muncul.

Perlahan-lahan, kumpulan debu itu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan Kiba yang pingsan karena terkena serangan Shinji. Dia kalah! Dia kalah dari Shinji! Melihat itu, Grayfia pun mengumumkan siapa pemenang antara Shinji vs Kiba. "Kuda Rias-sama, kalah!"

"Apa?! Yuuto kalah? Bagaimana bisa?!" Rias kaget karena Kiba bisa kalah. Ksatria andalannya itu kalah, padahal harusnya Kiba lebih hebat dari Shinji dikarenakan Shinji adalah seorang pemula. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Kiba bisa kalah begitu saja. Teman-teman Renkaro memang tidak bisa diremehkan

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kita berhadap, benar'kan, Kojiro-kun?" Akeno melirik ke arah Kojiro dan Mikuru. Mikuru pun khawatir dan bertanya ke senpainya itu… "Um… senpai, apakah kita bisa menang?"

Kojiro pun diam sebentar dan berusah mencari kata-kata yang pas… "Tidak, kalau pun kita tidak menang, skor kita lebih tinggi. Jadi tak perlu khawatir, Mikuru-chan"

Dan…. duel antara Akeno vs Kojiri-Mikuru pun dimulai! Apakah mereka bisa menang? Kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil karena lawan mereka adalah orang yang hebat!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N : Yoosh! Bagaimana kesannya? Aneh kah? Mainstream kah? Pokoknya! Utaran kesan, komentar, cacian dan makian kalian di Review!**

**Bye-Bye~**


End file.
